a destiny of war and travel
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: I just thought i'd live a normal life, just like everyone else. get a job, get a home...you know, all that list... I never thought in a million years i'd be helping out in war.
1. my meeting with the girl from the plains

You know, just for the hell of it, I may as well give this a go.  
I got the game a while ago and only just thought 'I could make a story about this'

Only problem is I haven't finished the game yet, so I'll post as I play

In all fairness, I might have…me wielding a weapon. As much as it breaks the story, i'm not exactly one to sit at the sidelines.

* * *

Chapter 1:

My meeting with the girl from the plains

_Once dragons and men coexisted, they shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations._

_All that was lost when mankind disrupted the balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. _

_This war was called The Scouring._

_Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm. In time, Man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on to the islands beyond._

_A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

"Not being rude, Collin, but everyone knows that story is fake" I interrupt, smiling. While I did like the story, it never did and never would happen.

"But we can't prove anything Craig" Collin, a friend of mine and my brothers, told me, looking quite serious. "For all we know, it could have happened"

"Granted, I'll give you that much"

"Craig, shut up and let him finish" James, my brother, told me, looking quite stern.

"Oh, I don't mind, I was at the end anyway" Collin told him, looking quite upset.

"Sorry, Collin" I told him. I knew I looked quite sad.

You probably don't know what's going on. Well, basically, every Sunday night, if everyone is available, my brother (James), me (Craig or, as I do like being called, Dark), A friend of James who I do get along with (John) and James' and my ex-science teacher (Collin), get together and play a game of Dungeons and Dragons.

Now, in this session and the five preceding it, Collin set the game up in a different world to the ones we were used to, even giving us a few wars to fight. Now, normally in these games, James would take the role of tactician, giving us short term plans leading to victory every time, John would do whatever he needed to given his class, be it engaging the enemy in melee with his blade, or blasting them away with a few spells.

Me…well, I'm just a grunt to James. He gives me the job; I do my best to do it. That's it. Simple as. It's not exactly as fun as it could be doing it free reign, but at least I can join in.

The story in question at the start was said near the end of this game, near the end of a campaign to rid evil from the province of Storm's release, right in the middle of a fight between my Sky elf Skylord and his Celestial Giant Eagle and an evil Paladin and his red dragon about how all dragons and all humans lived in harmoney. Normally this would be a hard fight, but due to me being able to head shot the Paladin in two turns (One round due to my boots), easy. All I needed was James and John to follow my plan.

"Alright, give me some cover and I'll take out the paladin" I told the pair, hoping James wouldn't overrule me. I looked at him, seeing him formulating his plan.

"John, try launching a lightning bolt at it" James told him, John nodding. "Craig, give us some cover and pester the pair"

"How does that help? They have resistance"

"I know…and we'll overcome it"

And so, the events played out…with the game going how I thought it would. Basically John and James failing to beat its SR, followed by me getting shot out of the skies and the pair getting burned to a crisp. As a DM, Collin was very happy at getting us KOed after so long trying. I was angry at James for ignoring my plan, but deciding to keep it hidden.

"Right, that's time" Collin told us, all of us looking at the clock. It was 9:00…early for us to be packing up, but I didn't say anything. If one of us had to be somewhere the next day, we all had to pack up. "Total party KO" he said evilly, well, he was a DM, you could let him off for it.

"See you next week anyway Collin" James told him, then turning to John. "Shame about the end"

"If you followed my plan, we would have survived" I moaned, letting off some steam.

"It's only a game Craig" he told me, snidely. "Besides, your plan was rubbish"

"We would have won"

"Craig, just…go to bed, alright?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I say so"

Just to avoid an argument, I do oblige, going upstairs to my bedroom and closing the door behind me. I could hear James moaning downstairs about how I did this wrong and how I talk too much and things like that, so I set my MP3 up, shoving my gloves on and grabbing my wooden sword. The closest thing I have to a real sword. I've always wanted to do things like they did in the old days with war. You know, long drawn out melee combat with archers and other kinds of warriors.

I do a few swings like they would do, even doing a few fencer moves, relieving stress from earlier. I got into the flow of things, swing followed by stab followed by two more swings. Suddenly my MP3 cut out. I looked at the screen, seeing that it still had battery and the headphones were still in. In all respects it should still be working. Then something weirder happens. My laptop, which I left on my desk, open, unplugged with no power what so ever, turns on without me touching it.

I turn off the MP3, putting it in my pocket. The wooden sword I was using get put on my jeans just under my belt sideways behind me. I walk over to the laptop, seeing it on that black loading screen. A few words are evident on it.

_Dark…Dark, are you there?_

I look at the screen with confusion. On the computer my username's Darkblade, so why is it putting down Dark…then again why is it talking to me in the first place?

I decide to answer it, moving my hands along the keyboard. _Who wants to know? _Pressing enter after I typed it. It blinked again, moving user.

_Are you Dark?_

This is probably a bit late, but I'm 16 years of age, in my last year of secondary school. I believe in charms and the like, which is why I have on my arms a green stone bracelet, a black stone bracelet (Green being success, black being protection from evil) and a Pentagram necklace. I also have an identity bracelet; silver with my name I should say, and am currently wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and my leather jacket (That jacket is quickly becoming my trademark)

I wouldn't say I'm 'fit', but I'm not exactly unhealthy. I used to wear glasses, but now I can make do without them. But moving back to the Laptop issue, I start to type again.

_Yes…why?_

…_sit still_

The computer starts up after this, going straight from the loading page to my emulator folder, opening up and loading my fire emblem ROM. I hadn't actually had a chance to play it yet, so this was very new to me.

Now, as you most likely know, every game has an intro where it either tells the back story or gives a movie to show what happens in the game, like combat or super powers. This time it just went white, the screen growing as it stopped.

Now, I would like to point out quickly at this point why I haven't really moved, for one, I was scared, yes, so I would have walked away, but curiosity kept me where I was, wondering what was going to happen.

Next thing I knew, the world around me went dark, me falling on my backside as the chair disappeared. I stood up, looking round in a panic for a way out of this, for some form of light.

"Mum! James! What's going on?!" I shouted, my voice echoing with no response. "Anyone! Hello!"

No response. Fear started taking hold as I thought about how I might be alone for the rest of my days here. I don't know why, but I started feeling tired, falling to the ground.

"No, stay awake Dark" I told myself, my eyes closing. "Come on…stay awake…Dark…" I told myself, still fighting a losing battle. "Stay…awake"

I fell to ground, face down to the floor. My mind going blank… I don't know how long I was out for, but next thing I knew, I had light burning my eyes, face up with something comfortable at my back and a pain in my head. I grabbed my head in pain.

"Ow…my head…what the heck…" I opened my eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. The place I was in looked like a tent or home of some sort. The odd selection of bottles and jars on the wall opposite. I looked at the 'soft thing' finding it was a bed.

"Are you awake?" I heard a girl's voice from behind me ask. I turned round towards it and saw a girl about my age with samurai style clothes on…or rather a single piece of cloth covering everything with a clear discernable front and back. She had long blue hair, tied back in a ponytail which went down her back.

"I've…been worse" I told her, still holding my hand on my head. "How did I get here?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains" she told me, looking quite happy that I was ok.

"And I guess you brought me here" she nodded as I said this, walking over to me. "Thanks, now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now" she sat down on the bed next to me, passing me the bowl. "Take this for your head"

"Thanks" I took the bowl off her, taking a drink of the clear liquid. My head did feel better. "For everything so far"

"You're very welcome" she replied, standing up and walking around the tent. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

Well, of course I could remember my name. it was Craig, or as my friends call me, Dark. Now which should I tell her?

"Dark" I told her, looking at her.

"Your name is Dark?" she asked me, I nodded in response. "What an odd sounding name…" And Lyn of the Lorca isn't? "But pay me no mind. It is a good name" Thank you "I see by your attire that you are a traveller" If a traveller dresses like this then I am one. "What brings you to the Sacae plains?" the where?! "Would you share your story with me?"

"I don't actually know where I am" I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "So my story is basically that I am right here, right now"

Lyn looked towards the entrance of her hut. I got out of the bed, seeing my wooden sword and gloves I decided to put the gloves back on, putting my sword where it was before.

"Hm? What was that noise?" she asked. I thought she didn't really ask anyone so didn't answer. She turned to me, looking quite serious. "I'll go see what's happening. Dark, Wait here for me."

"Fair enough, I don't know enough about this place to go anywhere anyway" I told her, looking through the stuff I had.

Lyn ran outside quickly, leaving me alone in the tent. I found a book among my pile of stuff, holding it. It was an old worn leather book by the look and feel of it. It had no title, but had quite a lot of pages. I opened it, flicking through the pages. The first two were maps, not much more and not much help. The rest of the pages were blank, not much use then, maybe I could write little pieces of personal information or maybe information on people I met in this place.

Lyn ran back in, looking worried. Something must have happened outside.

"Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" she told me, almost shouting. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I…I have to stop them!" she then looked back outside. I did the same, seeing two axe wielding men with only trousers on. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own" she turned to me with worry in her eyes. "You'll be safe in here, Dark"

"Lyn, I want to help" I told her, looking at her. "At least to repay the kindness you showed to me in bringing me here"

"What? You want to help?" I just nodded…I guess she thought she heard me wrong. "Well, Can you use a weapon?"

"Not with any skill" I replied, pulling the wooden sword out. "I would like to learn a bit more, I'll admit" I then thought back to the D and D game. Could I claim that as my skill? "I am a strategist…in training I'll admit, but one none the less"

"Ah, so a strategist by trade? An odd profession but…" she decided to trail off, I guess she thought she was insulting me by saying they were odd. "Very well, We'll go together!"

"Thank you"

We both ran out of the tent, me putting the wooden sword back, Lyn stopped in a wood, me stopping next to her, jut behind her in relation to the bandits. She had a sword with her held in its sheath behind her. She looked at me, looking serious.

"If you want to help, Dark, I could use your advice" she held her hand near her sword, making it so her thumb could push it out. "I'll protect you, so stay close to me"

"Thanks again" I told her, kneeling down next to her. I analysed the area, hoping to see a plan of some sort.

* * *

with the D and D thing, relax, there won't be too many references. and if i do decide to go with the weapon thing, i won't have it so i run into the battle headfirst and uninjuried everytime. heck, i'll have it so i can't use any super weapons. just have the strategist, i.e. me, as a training unit, like the journeyman, recruit and pupil in SS, except using swords.


	2. First outing

Seriously, I need to know if it would be breaking the story with the tactician, I.E. me, learning how to use a weapon properly. If I do it'll just be swords, nothing too fancy.

Chapter 2: first outing

I know it sounds obvious, but there's a big difference between planning in D and D, where Life is just a character, and life, where life is a person. I saw two bandits on this field, if Lyn was the swordsman she said she was, she should find it easy.

"Ok" I told her, finally getting the plan in my head. "Should be simple, take out that one…" I pointed at the first one standing alone on the plains. "And then move on to the next one"

"Sounds simple enough" she replied. I stood up again, stretching my leg as it went numb. "Stay behind me, I'll do the fighting"

"I think you'd have to, seeing as though I have a normal wooden sword and you have a proper blade" I joked, smiling. She didn't smile back, obviously not getting my joke. "Either way, lets move"

Lyn ran ahead of me, I stayed close behind so I had some kind of protection she went a few metres before stopping, the bandit looking surprised as he looked our way.

"Looks like he's seen us" she told me, holding her blade firmly.

"Do you think you can take him?" I asked her. She nodded, staying silent. "Don't go too far, keep alive"

She nodded again, the bandit coming so close then stopping. He looked like he wanted to defend against Lyn rather then attack. Lyn took the opportunity to charge him, dropping a pouch on the ground as she did so.

Lyn pulled her blade out a bit with her hand, then quickly moving forward in a sweeping motion with the blade. She hit the bandit square in the chest, a long gash forming along his chest. She then moved back, putting the blade away. The bandit tried to counter the attack, jumping upwards and spinning in the air, trying to bring in more momentum to his attack.

Lyn simply stepped back, dodging the blow skilfully, and then countering the counter with another sword slash. I was amazed at the skill she had with that blade, it was as if she had been practising all her life. Another long gash forming along his off hand.

"Come on Lyn!" I shouted, hoping to encourage her. The bandit did a quick attack, hitting her leg. She fell onto said leg, drawing her sword quickly and hitting the bandit with a quick stab. He fell to the ground, blood spreading from his body. I grabbed the pouch, running over to the swordswoman.

"You ok?" I asked her, dropping the pouch next to her.

"Have you ever been hit in the leg with an axe blow?" she rhetorically asked me. Granted I couldn't answer that, having had neither the means nor the want to be hit in the leg with an axe. "I have a couple of Vulnaries in that pouch, could you get one for me?"

Now, to be honest, I didn't know what a 'Vulnerary' looked like…heck, I didn't even know they existed…actually I did know they didn't exist in our world, as we would just use some kind of medicine and hope for the best.

When I opened the satchel…I guess it's more a pouch now, I found two yellow bottles inside. I pulled one out, passing it to the 'samurai'. She grabbed it with her free hand, opening the bottle with her sword hand (Passing the sword to me might I add) and drinking some of it.

You know those old magic tricks where the injured person would magically heal his wounds with no scars visible. Well, that happened before my eyes. The leg wound sealed up quickly and Lyn looked like she had never been injured before at all. She took the bottle from her mouth, closing it and passing it back to me.

"Much better" she commented, holding her hand out for her sword. I passed it back to her, putting the bottle into the pouch and slinging it over my shoulder. Something I didn't notice before was said sling, so I actually held it with one of my fingers in the hole and the rest of my hand holding it out, so when I found the sling, I put my hand through the rope, leading it up to my shoulder and putting it on like a single strapped backpack.

"You ok to keep moving?" I asked her, looking at the other bandit.

"Yes, that last bandit is in front of that Ger, right?" she replied.

"Ger?"

"You don't know what a Ger is?" I shock my head. "It's a type of round hut. Many Nomads live in huts like these"

"So it's a house basically?" she nodded. "Great"

"Now let's get that last bandit"

We both ran towards the last bandit, Lyn taking the lead, obviously. I still had my wooden sword with me, but that would hinder more then help. When we were within sight range, I could make out the details of the bandit. He had blond hair with a green bandana keeping it up, and wore a green shirt with a little armour.

"Good luck Lyn" I told her before breaking off.

"Thank you, Dark" she replied, running towards the bandit. Said bandit saw her, holding his axe low.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked her, both in a stand off. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

What followed was basically Lyn drawing her sword and striking the bandit, getting a good shot on his arm, leaving a small cut, enough to draw blood. Batta countered, swinging his axe at Lyn, hitting her left arm, shouting in pain as she was hit, this time blood starting to fall onto the ground from her.

Lyn, gritting through the pain, bravely attacked again, swinging her sword and hitting the bandits other arm, the same wound appearing on this target. Lyn fell back a bit, breathing heavily as her arm bled.

"Whew! He's tough…" she commented, looking concerned. "It all comes down to this next blow"

"You can do it…right?" I asked her, looking concerned for her safety. She didn't answer straight away, instead looking at me with her blue eyes, blinking once.

"Dark, if I fall, I wan you to flee. You must escape!"

"Lyn, I'm not going to abandon you after all you've done for me" I told her, getting my wooden sword out. I know it sounds stupid, but i wasn't about to leave her to die, even if it was fighting off the bandit with such a pathetic weapon. "I'll fight him myself if I have to"

"Dark, Just do as I say…it's for your own good"

I don't know what it was about her that made her want to help me, but whatever it was deserved honouring. I nodded to her. If she did get beaten, I would run. Only real problem would be where to run to, but I guess I can sort that out later.

Batta ran towards Lyn again. Me and Lyn only just had time to back off and dodge before he swung his axe down, embedding it in the ground. Lyn hit back, slamming her sword into the bandit's arm, more blood forming as she put the blade away.

And then…well, I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I know is Lyn drew her sword, swung it in front of her and moved it into a stabbing position, blade held over her shoulder. Two copies of her appeared, each doing the exact same thing she did.

And then they disappeared. Batta and I looking around frantically for them. Next thing you know, Batta's screaming in pain as three deep sword wounds appear in him. Lyn appearing back where she started, blade in hand. Oddly the bandit hadn't died yet. He was stumbling around, axe swinging weakly towards me and Lyn.

"What?" he asked, standing near Lyn. "How…how did you—" he didn't finish that sentence as he fell to the ground, dead, blood spreading around the grass. I was a bit… woozy at that point, having seen two dead bodies within 5 minutes of each other, blood pouring from each. I think Lyn could tell I hadn't seen a dead body before.

"Are you ok Dark?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I've just…never seen a dead body in the flesh" I replied, then looking at her wounds. "What about you? You're worse off then me"

"That was a close fight" she told me, looking at the body. She closed her eyes as if in some silent prayer. "I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you."

"Don't worry, at least you aren't dead yourself" I smiled at this, blotting out the dead body.

"I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive…strong enough that no one can defeat me"

"Hey, where's that leave me?" I asked her, half moaning. "I want to survive too you know"

"Sorry, but survival does count you"

"Oh, fair enough"

We walked towards the Ger, stepping over Batta's remains. Lyn was oddly fine with her injury…in fact it had started to heal nicely. The blood had stopped flowing, I know that much.

Once we got to the Ger, Lyn ran inside. I decided to stay outside, hoping to avoid any kind of trouble that might come from bringing an outsider to the tribe. I heard Lyn talking to some people inside, I couldn't really make out much, nor did I really want to.

Something that did interest me though was the book. While I had left it in the hut, I couldn't get it off my mind. I hadn't had it with me when I was at home, so why did I have it here? And also, who gave it to me? And why did they give it to me if someone did? I looked at the sky, comparing it to the sky I was used to. This one was clear, fresh, no clouds, that sort of thing. Mine was a dump, polluted and cloudy.

After a while, Lyn came back out, looking quite happy. I looked at her, smiling back.

"Good work, Dark!" she told me. "Let's go home"

"Sounds like a terrific idea" I told her. She led the way back, me playing around with my wooden sword. "Or my temporary home rather"

"Aren't you going to stay for a while?"

"Depends. I might travel a while, but then again I do want to learn a few sword skills"

"I could teach you tonight if you wanted, seeing as though we have time"

"Sounds great"

And so, we walked back to her tent/ Ger, looking at the sky in hope.


	3. the start of an epic

Chapter 3: the start of an epic

When we got back to Lyn's home, I decided to stay outside, getting the situation straight in my head. As far as I could tell, I was in a different time, maybe even a parallel world. For Vulnaries to be as potent as they are, it must have some kind of magic, and then I've never heard of a 'Lorca' tribe back home.

I sat on the clear green grass in the woodland near the hut, my useless wooden sword next to me. I don't know what it was that made me want to have it next to me, probably the though that, maybe, it could defend me somehow from axe wielding maniacs who want me or Lyn dead…well, yesterday they did try to kill her and, in a lesser way, me.

You know, with the small technological pieces of equipment I had brought with me, I bet I couldn't use it too much, if at all. I mean if we saw something like a TV working with no source of power then you would be freaked out. This is kinda the same with music from no bard or minstrel or whatever they had for music in these days.

"Dark?" I heard Lyn ask. I looked towards her, standing up with my 'blade' in my hand. She walked over to me, looking quite happy. "I think today went well"

"Agreed" I told her, smiling. "How are your injuries by the way?"

"Healed up perfectly" she told me, showing me her arm. No wound or scar whatsoever. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" this should be interesting. "You know earlier you said about how you would like to improve your skill with a sword?" I nodded nervously. I think I can see where this was going. "Follow me"

Now, when I heard the words 'that's not what I wanted to talk to you about', the conversation I 'saw' in my head was along the lines of 'would you like to know why you're here?' I let her turn round before showing my sadness at not getting said conversation.

We went back into her home, the place looking just as neat as before except for the wrecked bed I had been lying in earlier…I haven't bothered with neatening it as I have a feeling I'm using it later…to sleep in, not have fun in. I stopped and looked at Lyn as she stopped, the tribeswoman turning round and looking at me with her blue eyes.

"I had a word with the other nomads" she started…so that's what she was doing in there. "And, as far as I can tell, they don't mind if you stay here for a while" Thanks for asking for me. "But then, that was only because you helped me beat the bandits" isn't that nice? "And they wanted me to give you something"

"This should be good" I told her, being honest. She looked at me quite sternly, as if she thought I was being sarcastically. "Seriously, this should be good"

She disappeared to the back of her home. I stayed back at the entrance in a hope of making Lyn happier at whatever surprise she had for me. I looked outside again, seeing a few boars run by with a few of there young. Nature is a wonderful thing, I know that, so why is it that I'm smiling about it now? Is it due to the fact that back home this would be a rare sight? Or is it something else?

"Haven't you seen a family of boar before?" I heard Lyn ask. I turned to face her, surprised as I hadn't heard her come back.

"Back home, to get even a small sight of something like that is almost unheard of" I told her…just to clarify, I mean in towns and cities, not in the countryside. I looked back at the boars, seeing them get closer together and sitting down in the sun. "It's a wonderful thing"

"And I'm hoping you think the same of this" she told me. I turned back to her, seeing her holding a sword in a brown sheath. Her own one strapped to her waist. I was even more surprised to see this, as I had never seen a real blade (as in sword) this close before. "Go on, hold it if you want to"

I was speechless, but complied, holding my hand out. Lyn placed the sheath in my hand, backing away as I held it. It was heavier then I thought it would be…heck, I thought it would be a tad bit heavier then the wooden sword. I saw a strap on the sheath.

I pulled the blade out, hearing the steel grind against…I presume iron, but I'm not sure. I held it upwards in front of me, looking at the details. It was basically a silver coloured sword, nothing else special about it…EXCEPT IT'S MINE. Lyn looked at me, half confused.

"Are you alright, Dark?" she asked me. I was still speechless from the surprise of actually getting a sword. I somehow started to muster up a few words… which probably weren't the best words to use at the time…

"Oh…my…GOD" I spoke, transfixed by the blade. I managed to lower it by some form of will, turning towards Lyn. "When did you get this? And why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, you helped out today" she explained. I didn't help out much though, only making a quick plan on the spot. "And, like I said earlier, you said about wanting to improve your skill with a sword, so I thought about this in payment and as a gift"

"Wait, this is in payment for helping you?" she just nodded, to which I hastily put the blade back into its sheath and handing it back. "I can't take it then, because I was repaying you for bringing me here from the plains"

"I was just doing what was right, I couldn't leave you out there to die, for whatever reason" she walked a bit forward. "While, yes, you were saved by me, and, yes, you did repay me for that by helping me with the bandits. I didn't save you because I wanted you to owe me. I did it because I wanted to" she pushed my hand, still holding the sheath, towards my chest. "Please. Consider it a gift from the nomads"

A gift from people I hadn't even met…hmmm. Can't argue with that I suppose. I looked at Lyn, looking like I was contemplating the idea of whether I should take it or not, just to make her feel better.

"Alright" I told her, looking at her face. "I'll take it with me, but I don't think I can use it effectively"

"Which is something else I wanted to do" she went back to the back of the hut, coming back with a wooden sword. "This is something I've had for a long time, and I intended to use it for sparing. I guess this is the perfect time"

"Then I guess we are doing a bit of training then" I smiled as I said this. Lyn nodded, unstrapping her sword and putting it down. I did the same, placing the sword on the floor near my bed.

We went outside, holding the 'swords' in our hands. Lyn picked a spot near the trees, I took one nearby, looking at her with my 'blade' 'sheathed'.

"Alright then, I guess a little teaching is in order" she told me, getting into her stance. "You want something that works with your style of fighting, which we'll get to later"

"So for now what do I need?" I asked her, holding the top of my wooden sword.

"A good stance is one you're comfortable in which allows you to use your weapon easily and effectively" I think I looked confused as she explained this, and I was, admittedly. "A good stance is one where you can fight and defend"

"Oh, sounds simple" I told her.

Let's see, how am I going to work this? I've seen a few stances in the past from games and films, but they were all different and probably beyond my skill at the moment. Let's see, Fire Emblem heroes. Well, Marth in brawl took one with blade held forward, pointing down along your leg. Ike took one where he held it just above his left shoulder, holding it in a stabbing position with sword arm as far back as it could go. Those two I didn't really want to do…wait a minute, do I really have much of a choice.

"How about this one?" I asked her, moving my hands about. I moved my blade about so that I was standing in Marth's stance, except my free hand behind me, for balance. While, right now, that's all I know, It might chance in future.

"Looks good" Lyn complimented.

You know, I'm just going to skip the prelude and get to the point, we had a practise sword fight, with which I found out 3 things.

I'm not good with swords

Lyn **IS** good with swords

it's not fun losing

Out of 100 tries (Lyn marked the dirt once for each, that's how I know) I think I managed to block and/or dodge 3 times and managed to hit her 2 times. If that isn't good for a first try…then that isn't good. I think on the next 50 tries, I managed to improve, hitting her twice and dodging twice as well which better then before.

"Ok…ok…uncle" I told her, as she held me in a head lock.

"What, so soon?" Lyn replied. I think she was enjoying this. "I'm just getting started" she looked at me quite innocently. "Haven't you got anything left?"

"Come on…this is my…first fight" I told her, trying to breathe. "I can't breathe"

"Oh" she let me go; I took in deep gulps of air. "Forgive me, Dark"

"What for?" I asked her, she looked at me confusedly. "You were…enjoying yourself…I was…learning"

"So…you're ok then?"

"I'm better…then ok" I managed to regain my breath at this point. "I've learnt I have a long road to travel in order to get better skills"

Lyn smiled as I said this, I think she knew that I thought of her skills as a benchmark at the moment. I did, and one day, I'll outclass her. We decided to pack up for the day there, moving back to the hut. We had a meal, and then went to bed. I hoped to get up early in the morning; I guess Lyn did as well.

Now there are two things I'd like to say at this point: first off, I was hoping this was a dream and that if I went to sleep I would reawaken back home with mum telling me to get up for school, second, normally back home, I would sleep quite late into the day, which then contributes to the fact that I stay up late when it's not a school night. Now, thanks to the fact that this age has a need for light, daylight and other kinds of light, the sun is now burning my eyes. I half awoke, moaning about the sun.

"Good morning Dark" I heard Lyn speak. I looked at her, then putting the pillow over my head as I realised I was still in the 'world'. "Are you awake yet?"

"No" I told her, face down on the bed. "5 more minutes"

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you" I pulled the pillow off me, slowly getting up as my eyes adjusted.

"Which one, the bandits or the spar?"

"Both"

"Yeah, but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it now I'm here"

"Say, Dark…I want to talk to you about something"

I looked at her as I shoved my boots on, wondering what she had to say. She had her sword on her, and I could see a bag nearby filled with only she knows what. She walked over to me, sitting down next to me on the bed…am I to get lucky this early on in a relationship.

"What's wrong Lyn?" I asked her, leaning back on the bed. She took some time to think about what to say before answering.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, that was apparent yesterday" no duh. "Would you mind…if I travelled with you?"

"Before I answer you, I would like to know your age, even if it is a bit rude"

"I'm 16"

"Get permission from your parents then, before asking me" besides, I have things I need to do as well, like find my way home. I got off the bed, grabbing the rest of my stuff, including the book and the sword, strapping the sword to my belt as I had the wooden one before. The book…well, I can carry that until I get a bag.

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents?" I nodded…well, technically speaking; I should have asked Mum before I came here. Lyn looked upset after I said that.

"What's wrong? Don't you get along with your parents?" I asked her. She looked even sadder after that.

"My mother and my father…died six months ago" she told me. That hit ME like a bombshell, I dread to think what she's feeling. "My people- The Lorca- they don't…" she looked at the ground as she thought of what to say, a tear falling from her eyes. "I'm the last of my tribe"

I walked back over to the bed, sitting next to her, putting my arm around her in comfort. Then the tears really started.

"I hate to ask, but was it a peaceful farewell?" I asked her. She cried a bit more.

"Bandits attacked and…they killed so many people" she looked out the doorway, trying to fight back the tears. "The tribe was scattered"

"And I'm guessing that your parents were among the fallen" she nodded, still fighting back tears. "So why didn't they follow you?"

"I was young…and our tribe was old fashioned" she explained, looking at me. "They wouldn't follow a woman, no one would follow me" she cried a lot more after this.

"Hey, come on" I told her, rubbing her arm. "Let it all out, I'm here for you"

She cried for a while, and in all fairness, she had a lot to cry over. I can't imagine anyone close to me dieing, never mind most of my town, which is the closest thing I know to a tribe.

"I'm sorry" she told me, sniffing a few times. "I've been a lone for so long"

"Don't worry about it" I told her. She looked at me again, still crying. "I'm here to help now, no need to be alone ever again"

"No… no more" she replied, shaking her head and wiping away tears. "I will shed no more tears"

She fought the tears back, still wiping them away from her eyes from time to time, but nothing much. Eventually, she was back to normal, no more tears. She looked at me, hoping to continue the conversation I believe.

"Thank you. I'm better now" she told me.

"If you need someone to listen, I'm there for you, alright" I told her, she just nodded, looking quite serious.

"Dark, I want…" (bingo) she shook her head as she got to want, stopping. "No, I MUST become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death" she looked hopeful at me. "Yesterday's battle taught me something, I won't become stronger by sitting here alone" I'd have thought that much was obvious. "Dark, tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

I sat down in thought for a few minutes, taking my arm back so that I could relax. If I did take her along, then I would have someone who knew the area, and could defend me and teach me in the way of the sword. But then, when it came to finding my way home, I might end up going on endless 'side quests', delaying my journey home, and putting the pair of us in danger. I looked at Lyn's face…Damn, why can I never say no to a pretty face.

"Be honest Lyn, who else would spar with me?" I asked her, smiling.

"You will?" she asked, almost in disbelief as I nodded. "That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!"

"Just be careful, alright" she probably didn't listen to that part.

"We'll be better off working together, I know it" she stated, standing up and punching the air. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!" she turned to me, smiling even more. "We can do it! Right?" I shook my head in surprise.

"Just be sure that you don't work too hard, and that we can keep training every so often and I'm sure we'll make it as a pair" I told her, standing up next to her. "We'll become the greatest pair of fighters this side of…uh?"

"…Elibe"

"Yes…Elibe, and I'm sure that my skill with tactics and your sword skills will give us many victories, along with whatever skill I can muster when needed"

"Hey, you're doing your fair share of fighting"

"Damn"

We hastily packed up my stuff, getting another bag for my book. I don't know why I'm lugging it around, I just have a feeling it'll be important in the future, in what way, who knows, even if it's just for toilet paper, it'll come in useful.


	4. the city of Bulgar

Chapter 4: the city of Bulgar.

The master tactician Dark and the young, strong swordfighter Lyn. A peculiar pair on an even weirder journey.

At least, that's how it started in my mind, but really, we started walking to the city of Bulgar, across the countryside walking around the mountains. We did, occasionally, stop to do a bit of sparing, with a bit of…well, carrying my new sword…which, to be honest, was heavy. I fell over…twice…while carrying it in my hands, and then I couldn't put it back into the sheath without having to drag it underneath, which didn't go too well. I was getting slowly better, but not fast enough in my opinion.

Lyn looked quite determined during our journey, like she had nothing else in mind but vengeance. I honestly hope that she doesn't go too far with this. I remember watching some films and playing a few games where someone got consumed by desires for vengeance, and the ending wasn't too pretty.

I watched the skies, seeing no clouds what so ever. It was quite a warm sunny day, so I had my jacket over my shoulder, the pouch on my shoulder, set up like a bag back home. Lyn looked at me bemusedly at me about halfway through the day.

"Why do you carry that and not wear it?" she asked me. I looked at her, smiling.

"The weather here is too hot to wear it, and I doubt you'd let me use your pouch to carry it" I replied, looking ahead. "Then again, I guess I'm going to have to wear it if we have to fight again"

"You can put it in there for now, but we must get something for you a Bulgar for you to carry your inventory"

"You know, you haven't really told me what this 'Bulgar' place is like?"

"I'll leave that to you when we get there"

I sighed there, putting the jacket in the pouch. Why couldn't she just tell me what it looked like? Wouldn't it be easier if I did know so that I could judge on it when I got to the city? When we eventually got there, I found out why. It was a massive stone city with proper gates to enter through. As far as Lyn told me, we had entered through the north.

As we entered the city, I stood at the gate, looking round the city in amazement. I saw loads of people. Soldiers in red armour wielding lances doing patrol, warriors with axes and swords on their backs looking round the shops for supplies and weapons, people pulling their horses along as they walked around the streets and shopkeepers shouting out deals like 'two iron swords, 500 gold' and 'horse and lance, 1000 gold'. The sights and sounds of the city overwhelming me.

"Dark! Over Here!" Lyn shouted. I broke out of my trance and looked towards her, seeing her waving.

"Sorry!" I shouted back, running over to her. "Bulgar is…big"

"It's the biggest city in all of Sacae" she told me, smiling. "We should be able to purchase supplies and, possibly armour here"

"You haven't been wearing armour this entire time?" I asked her, surprised.

"I haven't really had a need for it until yesterday"

"Fair enough, but let's make sure we get the supplies first. I don't think we want to starve to death before the battle"

Lyn nodded at this, then proceeding to lead me through the city, passing several vendors with various things on sale, including axes, bow, staffs, books (Am I the only confused one?) and shields. On our journey through the city, I noticed someone wearing green walking his horse through the street after us, with someone else wearing red looking at a sword shop.

Eventually, we found our supplies, Lyn proving the money needed to pay for them; I volunteered to carry them for her, considering it wasn't a very big pile. It consisted mainly of fruit and a few drinks. I looked down the street again, seeing the two guys from before. I prodded Lyn, who looked at me, and then I pointed at the pair.

"Just leave them" she whispered to me. I was confused at this. "We'll lose them later"

"Fair enough" I whispered back, looking down the next few streets. "So what are we going to do about the armour of ours and bag of mine?"

"Do you see that shop there?" she told me, pointing at a shop with several bags, pouches and armour pieces. I nodded as I saw it. "That place sells them cheap and lets us get changed in the back, so we can get the stuff on quickly and discreetly"

"Brilliant, that will come in useful"

We walked over to the shop, looking at the stuff. The guy on the shop looked quite strong with a big build from muscle. He had a bandana on along with overalls. Lyn did the same as me, picking out the stuff that she might like. There was a variety available, from proper bags that I'm used to to bags that go on your legs to arms and so on. Armour ranged from simple leather pieces to proper steel armour.

"Prices are 20 gold for the bags, 50 for leather pieces, 100 for any metal and 200 for a set of full plate" he told us, his voice sounding gruff.

"I'll take one of these" Lyn replied, picking up a black leg bag. "And a leather set" she turned to me, waiting for me to finish browsing and choose.

"I'll take the Bracers" I told him, picking up the steel pieces. "And the leggings" I picked up the metal pair. "And finish with the leather set for my torso and lowers"

"420 gold" he told us. Lyn pulled out several gold coins and put them on the vendor's shop. He picked them up and bit them, checking they were real. "Changing rooms are in the back if you wish to put them on"

We obliged, walking into the shop into a back room. There were two cubicles, like those you get at clothes shops, except wooden. Lyn took the first one, passing me the bag and closing the door behind her. I took the second one, starting to get changed as well.

I'll be honest, it was easier to put the stuff on then I thought. The leather was basically a shirt…black and leather. The pair slipped on simply, my leggings feeling quite secure under my jeans, and the shirt fitted perfectly under my shirt. The bracers felt quite secure as I slipped them on over my bracelets, and my leggings…man did they feel great.

"How's it going your side, Lyn?" I asked her, slipping the bag onto my leg.

"I'm almost done, what about you?" she replied, looking over at me as she put her clothes back on.

"Just about done" I told her, tightening the straps to keep the bag on. "There, done"

I walked out the cubicle, pulling my jeans up as I tightened my belt up. My arms and legs felt heavier then before due to the steel around them, but then it was necessary to stay safe if I started fighting. Lyn stepped out, looking no different from before.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked her, smiling.

"You look great" she told me, smiling back. "You should be able to fight a few enemies off" she held her hand out. "Can I have my pouch back?"

"Sorry" I passed her the bag. She grabbed it and strapped it to the back of her clothes.

We left the place after that, thanking the vendor for the stuff and walking away. We didn't get very far before we heard someone say…

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" we both turned around and saw the green armoured person walking over to Lyn, looking love struck.

"Hm" Lyn replied, looking at me.

"Are you ok, sir?" I asked him. I think he ignored me.

"O beauteous one! Would you not favour me with your name? or better yet, your company?" he continued, stepping forward.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"This should be good" I interrupted, holding the hilt of my sword, just in case.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" the knight replied, smiling and doing a strange pose. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin Canton, home to men of passion of fire!"

"Canton?" I asked Lyn, looking at her.

"Province. And shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Ooooh…you're even lovely when you're cruel" the knight continued

"Ok. He has definitely lost it" I joked, smiling.

"Let's go Dark. I've nothing more to say"

Me and Lyn started walking away, the knight calling after us. I turned to look at him, the red fellow walking over to him and whacking him on the head. Karma, HAH! Lyn sped us around the city, looking at several shops along the way. she was angry, I could tell that.

"Calm down, Lyn" I told her, trying to keep up. "He's gone, alright?"

"The sooner we leave him behind, the better" she told me, still walking around quickly. "Wouldn't you be offended if someone did that to you?"

"Good point, but he's already gone"

"I know, so let's go before he catches up"

I silently agreed. While actually wanting to explore the city I decided not to give her reason to get even angrier, so we went to leave. Annoyingly we saw the pair again, their horses blocking the exit.

"Right!" she shouted, marching over to the pair.

"Wait Lyn!" I shouted after her, going alongside her. "Don't start a fight with them"

"Who said I was going to?"

We stopped in front of the knights, the one in red looking at us.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the exit" she told them, looking quite angry. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

"Of course, my apologies" he told us, running over to the horses and moving them out of the way… Well that was easy.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough" she told him…I had to agree.

"Pardon me, but…I feel we've met before" Oh boy, here we go.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" the green knight shouted, running to his companion.

"To be honest, you both seem a bit rude" I told them, scratching my head. Lyn tutted.

"It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" she spoke, turning to me. "Let's go Dark, I've run out of patience!"

"Me too" I told her. We both started walking out the city.

"Wait, Please! It's not like that…" the red knight shouted after us. We both ignored him.

We walked south out of the city, Lyn not telling me of where exactly we were going to. She was quiet at this point, not saying a word. I could see why. She stopped and held her hand out, I followed suit, stopping.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, looking around. She didn't answer for a bit, looking over the plains.

"Run!! We're being pursued!" she shouted, running with her sword ready…better not to argue, I followed, looking around. I couldn't see anyone.

"Where are they?!" I asked her, looking at Lyn.

"In the woods!" she told me. "Hiding!"

"We walked right into an ambush!"

"Could it be those knights from before?!" she shouted to me. I looked at her confused. "No…it's not them. These men are out for blood!"

An axe wielding bandit appeared out of a nearby wood. I stopped, Lyn rolling to the side to dodge. The bandit took a swing at me, which I just ducked under in time. To avoid a second attack, I ran over to Lyn, both of us drawing our swords.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him, holding my sword firmly. The bandit laughed a bit.

"Well, aren't you the pretty one!" he commented, talking to Lyn. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" Lyndis? I looked at Lyn, who inhaled deeply at that.

"Lyn, what is he talking about?" i asked her, she ignored me, looking surprised.

"What did you call me?...who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The thin's I'll do for gold"

"Which is why you aren't going to win…It's one on two" I told him, pointing the blade towards him, nearly falling over.

"Ah, well. Time to die darlin'" he told her. I think he's ignoring me. "C'mon out, boys!"

Several more bandits appeared from the woods. Now, if it were two or three, like before with Lyn against them. We could handle them easily. But we were two on…six or seven.

"Oh, no!" Lyn moaned, looking unhopeful. "There are more then I can handle…but I'll not give up!"

"I'm here all the way Lyn" I told her. I was scared, but I can't show it. I have a feeling I'm going to have to fight.

"Hey! There she is!" I heard the red knight from before shout. Both me and Lyn looked in his direction, seeing the pair from before. I physically moved just in case they attacked us.

"Whew…Finally caught up…" the green knight commented.

"If you're not here to help, then I suggest you leave!" I told them, taking a defensive stance.

"Relax, we're here to help" he told us, looking at the bandits. "Hold! You there! What is you're business? Such numbers against a Girl and a journeyman? Cowards! Everyone of you!" the pair stopped next to me and Lyn, the first bandit pulling to the back of his allies.

"You…you're from-" Lyn started.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm" the red knight told us, getting a sword out. "If it is a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stand back" the green knight told us. "I'll take care of this!"

"No!" Lyn shouted at him. "This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…"

"I have a solution" the red knight told her, looking at me. "You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable milady?"

"Yes, it is" Lyn told him, turning to me. "Dark and I will lead! Let's go!"

"I'll do the best I can" I told her, looking at the enemy. "I need a good few plans then"

Like last time, I examined the ranks of the enemy, and the new allies of ours. I had to make this plan count, if I didn't, who knows what consequences it could have.


	5. first real battle

Now, while making this chapter, ideas overwhelmed me, and, after watching some old FE clips, along with playing a hack by mageknight404 (Youtube account name) I have a plan for me. And it does go against what I said earlier about it only being swords that 'I' use.

* * *

Chapter 5: first real battle

"Dark" I heard Sain start. I looked at him inquisitively as he rode alongside holding his lance. "Let me prove myself. Let me lead the charge"

"Well, I guess you may as well do" I told him, looking between him and the closest bandit. "Move to attack him"

He rode off on his horse to attack the bandit, moving through a wood area spinning his lance in the air above him. The bandit saw him coming, holding his axe like the others had done before. Sain brought his lance down to try and hit his enemy, the bandit deftly dodging. Damn it Sain. The horse got spooked, rearing up, Sain struggling to say on as the Bandit retaliated, managing to hit the cavaliers shoulder.

"Whoa! I missed!?" Sain questioned, riding back from the bandit…no duh.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent scolded, looking angry…wait.

"The lance is more heroic" Sain replied. Lyn walked in front of me and slapped her face. "A Knight should look heroic, don't you think?" I think effectiveness is more important then heroicness.

"You're hopeless" I agree there. "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" I really don't want to be around if that happens. Heck, I won't be responsible for it.

"Truth be told, I…forgot to buy a sword"

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" our survey says…LADIES

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!" obviously not.

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not you're empty bragging!" at least Kent seems sensible. He sighed, pulling out a sword from a bag on his horse. "Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!" he threw the blade in the air towards his companion, who caught it, looking at his companion.

"Are you sure?" the green knight asked. The red knight nodded. "My thanks, Kent!" he put the lance in a holder on his horse, drawing the sword and getting ready to fight.

"You're almost more trouble then you're worth. Almost." The red knight told his friend, shaking his head.

"Err, why are swords better used here?" I asked the trio, scratching my head. Kent and Lyn looked at me, quite confused.

"You mean you don't know techniques?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"He's only an apprentice" Lyn told Kent.

"Still, he should know" Kent replied, getting his sword out. "But right now, allow me to make up for my companion's blunder" he bowed on his horse, and then looking at the bandit Sain missed. "I am at your command!"

I didn't have to say it, Kent knew my order. He held his sword tightly in his hand, riding towards the bandit. I watch as he charges him from the other side, this time the bandit not seeing him this time. The red cavalier managed to get a free shot in and managing to hit the guy's arm. At least he can make up for his friend.

"One more attack should do it!" he shouted to us, dodging the bandits counter.

"I don't get it" I told Lyn, looking at her, my hand on my sword. "Why is it better to use a sword here against bandits?"

"Due to techniques used with the weapons, the axe is bested by a sword, a sword is bested by a lance, and a lance is bested by an axe" Lyn explained, looking at me as she explained. "Basically a weapon triangle"

"So we are beating them with swords?" I clarified, Lyn nodding. "But it is possible for us to beat lancers, right? All we need is skill, luck and good tactics"

"Of course" she replied, looking at the Bandit. "So let's finish him off"

We both ran over to the bandit, Lyn keeping her sword handy, when we got into the woods, I broke off so Lyn could engage the enemy without being distracted. She went in, slashed at the bandit's leg and jumped back, putting the blade back. The bandit, now having an arm and a leg wound, tried to hit Lyn and missing. Lyn quickly countered, stabbing him in the chest. He then fell to the ground, apparently dead.

"Was that so hard?" she asked Sain. The green cavalier just scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"You even maintain your beauty when dispatching an enemy" he told her, looking even more in love then before. Kent rode over to him, slapping him on the back of the head. "Ow…What was that for?"

"Keep your focus on the battle at hand" he told his companion, closing his eyes and shaking his head. I just looked at Lyn, who returned my gaze…we both looked confused.

"Sain, leave the love remarks until later, alright" I told him, looking at him as he nodded.

"Very well, but I can't hold my love back forever" he told us, looking south. His face perked up "Let me prove my worth with this!"

He rode off southwards, Kent holding his hand out in an attempt to stop him; me and Lyn just watching him go by. I could see a bandit in a bit of woodland, looking around for us. Sain, having wizened up from his previous failure… I hope.

"Feast your eyes on a knight of Lycia!" he shouted, passing his sword from one hand to the other. For all intents and purposes, he should have an advantage, seeing as though he had a sword, was fighting an axe, was fighting against a self taught bandit and was a properly trained Cavalier.

Annoyingly, and amazingly, he missed, the branches slowing him down as he charged. Heck he nearly fell off at one point. The bandit tried to counter, Sain's Mishap actually saving him from being hit. He regained his balance and composure, moving back so he was closer to us.

"Gah! How did I miss?!" he shouted, looking at his opponent.

"Sain! Are you alright!?" Kent shouted back, looking at his companion.

"Yes, I am, but I can't believe he'd dodge my attack so easily"

"Look where he is!"

He's in a wood, how does that affect things?" I asked, looking at Kent.

"The branches restrict movement, and thus make it easier to dodge your opponent when they move in to attack you" he explained, looking annoyed. "Are you sure you're a strategist?"

"It's APPRENTICE"

"How much of an apprentice?"

"Need it be asked?"

"I suppose not" he looked over at Sain, seeing the bandit getting ready for another round. "Take my advice, you two head north, me and Sain will finish them off on the south"

"Very well, let's go Dark!" Lyn shouted, eager to get away from the knights. I didn't argue, instead looking at Kent.

"We'll see you near what's his face over on the other bank" I told him. He just nodded, riding to reinforce Sain.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like them?" I asked Lyn when Kent had left ear shot. She looked at me, smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked me, I just nodded. "To be fair, I don't see why we should keep them around"

"You mean apart from the allied help and the travelling companions?" I asked her, smiling. "Look, whatever happens, we do need help at some point. It's up to you whether they are allowed to stay with us or not. Either way we have a battle to finish and you have things to tell me" I walked a bit closer towards her. "Like why he called you Lyndis"

"I'll explain later, for now, we need to fight"

She ran off before I could reply. What a good tactic. I ran to keep up, my sword occasionally hitting my leg. I'm going to have to get used to that, either that or find a better spot to put it. I saw the bandit just after Lyn (By my reckoning anyway), he was just beyond some woods.

"We'll head into the woods and take our defensive positions, and then fight him off, right?" she told me. I looked at her confused.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" I asked her, getting a nod in reply. Resisting the urge to tell a cheap joke, I smiled, getting my sword out. "Then let's take him down"

"Don't get overconfident, Dark" Lyn told me as we stopped in the woods. "Only do what you think you can handle, and remember to keep up your defence"

I nodded, moving my sword to my stance. The bandit saw us, running over to attack us. I think for now I'll stay on the defensive and just counter them when possible. The bandit started his attack jumping up.

"Back up!" Lyn instructed. I did as she said, quickly backing up and dodging the bandit. I felt the axe go by my leg as it hit the ground, narrowly missing my leg. I felt the impact in the ground…ok; the muscles weren't just for show. "Counter!" I somehow pulled myself together, grabbing the weapon with two hands and moving to slash at his arm.

He span his axe around and blocked my sword. DAMN. He pushed my sword back, moving in for another axe attack. Fear was building up in me that I might die here…which froze me to the spot with my blade held behind me in the air. That was when Lyn, the guardian that she was, appeared out of nowhere, her sword blocking the axe. Both me and the bandit looked at her in surprise.

"Attack him!" she shouted. I didn't need telling twice. I pulled my blade back, swinging at the guys legs, managing to him them this time. He jumped back away from Lyn, slashing at both of us. I got hit on the leg, the pain burning within my leg. I shouted a lot of curses, to say the least. Lyn jumped the axe, countering with her sword, hitting the bandit's arm. I nearly lost my balance getting in another attack, which only just scratched his skin.

You know, comparing wounds, Lyn has done a hell of a deep wound to him. Comparatively, I had dealt a small scratch. I know this may be sexist, but I'm surprised Lyn is stronger then me, but then again, she has had more practise. With the pain in my legs still burning like hell, I backed off. Lyn joined me.

"This…is…tough" I told her, Panting…look, I'm scared, not fit and in my first battle, lighten up.

"You're not doing too badly" she told me, smiling. "You just need to work on your defensive techniques"

"Thanks… for the… heads up" I told her. I took my stance again, standing in wait for the bandit to attack me.

Now, what I haven't told Lyn, which probably has gone unnoticed, is the fact I have no Vulnaries, and so can't heal myself, and so am stuck at a limp at best. Now add to that a bandit who is faster and stronger then me and my inexperience in combat, but add in my favour the fact I'm in woods and Lyn is here to help and you have my situational awareness.

…Not good, is it?

The bandit charged me again. This time I jumped rolled out of the way, spinning round and slashing at his arm. I got a good hit in, this time drawing blood on his axe arm…and I guess neglecting my defences again as I felt the axe dig into my left arm. I shouted in pain, backing up.

"That'll hurt in the morning" I said to myself, clutching my wounded arm…it just happened to be my off hand, thank god. I took my hand off, seeing the blood on my hand. It felt…I don't know…warm. The pain was strong, to say the least, how the hell did Lyn not say something when she was hit.

"You gonna cry, Kid?!" the bandit shouted, moving in for another attack. He did a jump attack again.

"Hardly" I replied, I used my good hand on its own to block, finding it simpler the before. The axe and sword collided, iron ringing out as it hit iron. The poor guy looked surprised as I looked up from my stance. "You should've left while you had the chance"

I kicked him back, the guy recoiling from the blow and dropping his axe. I took the chance, swinging my blade around and hitting him in the chest…this time, I think he definitely felt it, as it went deeper. I watched his face go from one of determination to just an empty face. My blade stuck in his chest, I was still breathing heavily, unable to move for some weird reason.

"Dark?" Lyn asked me…it was fuzzy, I'll tell you that much. "Dark, are you there?"

"What have I done?" I enquired, pulling the sword out, letting the bandit collapse. I felt horrible for killing the guy, even though he was trying to kill me.

"Just relax Dark" she told me, walking over to me and putting her hand on mine, lowering it and the sword. "The first is always the hardest"

"How do you think about 'the first one' Lyn?" I asked her, looking at her. "Does it keep you up at night, or is it just one of those things?"

"You just put it to the back of your mind" she told me, looking slightly grim. "That's all you can do…besides, you are defending yourself and me. That should make you feel better"

"It doesn't though" I replied, looking at the blood stained sword. "I guess…I'll have to try to block it out if I want to keep going down this road"

Lyn just nodded, taking the sword out of my hands and putting it into its sheath. I looked at her, the feeling that I wasn't as innocent as before hitting me. The annoying thing was I also realised something.

If I'm going to protect myself, Lyn…anyone really, I'm going to have to become stronger myself…even if it means killing people. I breathed deeply, pushing the guilt to the back of my mind. I looked at the bandit on the ground, seeing something sparkle.

"What's this then?" I asked, bending down and grabbing it. Somehow, he had hidden something in his leggings/ trousers. I heard some hooves heading our way…It's either Sain or Kent.

"O magnificent Angel" he said…yep, Sain. "I came here thinking you would need some aid from one as skilled as I" If you're skilled then I'm god

"Not needed here Sain" Lyn told him. I could feel some Glee in that. "We just finished him off"

"Ah, fair enough, my aid is not needed to one with such grace and beauty as yourself"

"If I may interrupt, Can I borrow a Vulnerary?" I asked them, turning to face them.

"Sure" Lyn replied, getting one out of her pouch and throwing it to me.

I only just caught it, uncorking the bottle and drinking a good mouthful. I felt a weird sense of peace run through me and my wounds feel better. I re-corked the bottle, looking at the bandit again.

"How's Kent doing?" Lyn asked the cavalier. I saw something in the bandit's clothes which looked roughly like a sword.

"He's doing fine, only problem over there is really my scratches" Sain replied. "But your majestic appearance dulls my pain"

"Here, have a Vulnerary, It will hopefully heal you for now"

"Hey, what's this?" I told them, pulling the sword out.

It had a weird sheath, seemingly made to look good, and the blade itself, after I drew it out, looked fancy with some markings running down it and oddly looking like a fire of some sort. The handle of the blade had some black…thing wrapped around it, leaving two bit left out at the side, just reaching the hilt. I could hold it and both sides would touch my hand. It felt kinda nice, soft even.

"These bandits are worse then I thought" Lyn commented, walking over to me. "This looks like it belonged to the shrine of Mana Katti"

"These thugs have stolen from a holy shrine?" Sain asked, shocked at this.

"Well, I guess we have somewhere to go after this" I told them, putting the blade back into its sheath. "Do you want to hold onto this for a while?"

"You keep hold of it" Lyn told me, smiling. "You got it, you keep it. And may I comment on the fact that you have recovered?"

"I'll mourn later" I told her…yes I still feel like…rubbish for killing someone, but still…

"Well, either way, we should move onto to the leader of these bandits"

"Too late" I heard someone say.

I looked towards the origin of the voice, seeing Kent riding towards us, blood on his sword and a small gash in his side, along with a mark in his armour. Sain rode over to him, holding his arm across his chest.

"Kent! You finished without me?!" he asked, stopping next to his friend.

"Well, you were gone a while to get a vulnerary from them. I thought you were taking a while so…" Kent replied, looking serious.

"Well, looks like your skilled as well as honourable" Lyn told him, standing next to me.

"Which is actually going to be useful in future" I told her, still holding the sword sheath. "Besides, it can't hurt to have some company"

Lyn shot an evil glare at me, as if I was pressuring her to do something…like I would. We both walked over to the cavaliers, watching them just in case.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, what is it you two actually want with Lyn?" I asked them, putting the new sword on my belt.

"Ah, that is true" Kent replied, looking at Sain. "We haven't explained yet have we?"

"We do need to explain our actions to this majestic angel and her…escort" Sain replied…this were an anime, I would do one of those creeped out faces. (If you don't know what I mean, look at Emil and Marta when they first meet Zelos in ToS2).

"I'm not an escort" I told them, rather annoyed.

"Right, that's why you are fighting to protect her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Only escorts and bodyguards fight to defend people they barely know"

"How do you know that I barely know her?"

"Your clothes give you away"

"And what's to say that I haven't known her for ages?"

"What's her bloodline?"

"She is the daughter of a tribal leader, now deceased"

"Wrong, she is a lot more then that"

"Dark is right, my father led the Lorca tribe in life" Lyn interrupted, standing in front of me. Thank you Lyn "And who cares if we don't know each other too well, he is my friend and we fight to protect each other" Damn straight, I'm am fighting for my safety and hers, and by god, I need her alive to keep me safe.

"In the matter of your bloodline, it looks like we have some explaining to do" Kent interrupted, shaking his head. "In the matter about your friend, Sain, you should think before you speak next time, we need my lady Lyn to come with us, and sir Dark is, obviously, her friend and so should be given the option to come with us"

"You'll have to excuse me for asking, but what exactly are you on about?" I asked them, scratching my head.

"We'll get a room in an Inn in Bulgar for the night, as this is going to take a while to explain"

"All right, but your paying" I told them, smiling. Lyn elbowed me in the chest.

"Why don't we simply rest up here, you tell us what's going on, and then we see what to do next?" she told them. I breathed in pain in an attempt to get over the fact that I had a lung full of air at the time.

"My lady, to be fair, this is not the kind of place you want to stay out in the open for too long at night" I agreed, nodding silently.

"Besides, with a beautiful face like yours, bandits are going to be coming all to take you, for whatever reason" Sain continued. I looked at them, seriously.

"I think we should go to an inn anyway" I told them, all three looking at me. "It's nearly sunset, so we won't get far tonight anyway, unless we travel by darkness" I looked between the trio. "And I don't think that's wise considering what just happened"

"Good point, Dark" Lyn told me, then looking towards Bulgar. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll go along with it this time, but you two must promise to let me decide what to do from here"

"On our honour as knights of Lycia, we swear" Kent told us, Sain was about to say something but Kent elbowed him in the chest. "So let us be off"

Sain rode off as quick as he could to the city, Kent riding towards it at a rather slow pace. Me and Lyn followed, the nomad smiling.

"So, how do you feel about your first battle?" she asked me, changing her face from a smile to a concerned face.

"Like I've done wrong" I told her, looking back. She looked at the ground, at which I sighed. "But I've got to put these feelings aside if I'm going to keep fighting"

"Then keep that ideal in your heart and use it to strengthen your resolve whenever you think you are going to fail on the path"

"Path?"

"The path of the warrior"

"I thought I was more a tactical fighter"

"Well, either way, keep yourself strong in heart, and you shall keep fighting, keeping the feelings away"

I nodded, committing that to memory. She's right; that is obvious; I have to keep the feelings of guilt out of my head, otherwise…who knows what'll happen? Apart from a swift slice followed by my head on whatever they use here as pikes.

* * *

I think it's after next chapter that Lyn'll get Mana Katti, and the sword shall be returned.


	6. Explainations and goals

Chapter 6:

Explanations and goals

Now, when you go to a hotel in a group, including you, two men and a lady, and you don't know them too well, you generally get a single room each, wouldn't you, you know, give everyone their own bit of privacy.

So imagine how annoyed I was when Sain got two double rooms at the inn, bringing us the keys. Kent looked annoyed at him, Lyn looked quite angry and I…well, I was moderately annoyed.

"The plan is I enjoy the company of majestic Lyn here while you and Kent share a room" he told us, smiling.

"There is no way in the whole of Elibe that I'm sharing a room with you" Lyn told him, putting her hand on her sword. I think everyone can see what's going to happen here…but just in case.

"But my lady, we have so much to talk about"

"The topics including…"

"What we are going to name our kids, what we will do when we get back to Lycia and what we are here for"

"Err, Sain, I think in all wisdom, it might be best to leave that topic there" I told him, scratching the back of my head.

"And why would that be?" he asked in response, looking annoyed.

"Because, to be fair, you are disrespecting a lady who obviously doesn't show an interest in you, and most likely attracting only the anger of said woman" I explained…missing out the fact that Lyn was getting ready to slice his you-know-what's off.

"So? Every woman I've met has fallen in love with me" Sain bragged, smiling…ok, is he really a knight or was he one of the two they had that day

"Sain, you Oaf. Don't even think anything near that about Lady Lyndis" Kent told him, slapping him the back of his head. KARMA.

"Alright, Alright!" Sain shouted, now rubbing his now injured head. "How do you three propose we do this then?"

"That is up to lady Lyn and Sir Dark" Kent replied, looking at us.

"To be fair, I say it's up to Lyn, seeing as she is the lady of the party" I told him, looking over to Lyn. "It's your call on sleeping arrangements"

"We'll decide them later, but for now, I would like to know what it is you want me for" she replied, looking at the knights. "Do you mind telling me now?"

"I would prefer to speak to you two in private on this matter, but no, I don't mind" Kent replied.

We all concurred on that, heading to one of the rooms in order to have some privacy. The whole inn was made out of stone, with the doors made out of fancy wood, with locks built into them. Sain somehow found our rooms, entering one of them with the rest of us following. The room itself had two beds, a study with chair and a cupboard, all made out of wood with a few fancy furnishings. The oddest thing about this room was curtains…I just didn't expect curtains in this day and age…or whatever this world is like in terms of era. I leaned against a wall, Lyn sitting crosslegged on a bed with her sword at her side. The knights took a seat each, Sain sitting on his so his arms were on the back, leaning on them (and most likely drooling over Lyn at the same time)

"As we have already said, myself and Sain are from Caelin, in the Lycia territories…" Kent started. He showed us an emblem on his armour, just under his arm.

"Lycia…That's a country just beyond the mountains in the southwest isn't it?" Lyn asked. Kent nodded

"Correct, we came as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago" 19 years seems a bit long to send a greetings card.

"Madelyn?"

"Our lord, the marquess of Calin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so" I can see why to be frank. "Eventually, the marquess simply declared he had no daughter" poor guy

"And then, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn" Sain continued, smiling as he brought it up…is it just me, or is what I said before about greetings card starting to come true, apart from the bit late thing? "It said that she, her husband and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains" why do I get the feeling I know where this is going? "The Marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of 18 years" Hold on, Lyn's 16 "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather" To be fair, I would be as well. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis" Sounds familiar. "This was also the name of the Marquess's wife who passed away at an early age" And so it comes full circle

"Lyndis?" Lyn asked, looking surprised.

"That she should bear the name thawed the Marquess's heart" I damn well hope so. "Now, his only wish is to see his daughter's family at least once" I hope so as well. "That is why we're here"

"So you're here to find the daughter of Lady Madelyn, named Lyndis, who is aged 18?" I clarified. Sain looked at me and nodded.

"We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter…" Sain replied, then breaking off as he looked at the ground.

"Poor soul" I told him, keeping silent out of respect.

"We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar" Unlucky.

"But we also learned that all was not lost" Kent continued, smiling. "Her daughter yet lives" Praise the lord. "We heard that she was living alone on the plains…" sounds yet more familiar…can't think why. "I…I knew it immediately. You are THE Lady Lyndis"

"Why would you think that…?" Lyn started asking, only to get interrupted.

"You resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable" She must have been a lovely looker then. Lyn did perk up at this.

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin"

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents…When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." She told us, then looking towards the window, closing her eyes. "It's all so strange. I was alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather" I can see why, but I've gone in reverse to that, having everything I wanted family wise and losing it. "Lyndis…I never thought I would hear that name again"

We all watched her as she still had her eyes closed, all staying silent out of respect. I could just see a tear fall from her eye as she remembered the past. Poor girl, it must have been hell over the last couple of years. She then shot her eyes open.

"Wait!" she shouted, looking at me. "That Bandit! He called me Lyndis, too! Didn't he Dark" At last I'm in the conversation.

"It's true, he knew her name" I told them…seemingly more then I knew.

"What? How could he have--? Kent started, looking anxious.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain told us…Who the heck?

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked. STOP TAKING MY LINES.

"He's the marquess's younger brother" Kent explained. So basically Lyn's…Lyndis' grand uncle? "Everyone assumed that lady Madelyn was gone forever" and no kids means? "This made Lord Lundgren heir to the title of Marquess" so that would explain the hunt…wait, no it doesn't.

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions" Sain told her. Why is It that someone is always in the way?

"That's—but I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn protested, leaning forward on the bed.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that"

"So what sort of man is he then?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"He is the sort of person who will do anything to get his own way" I nodded as I got it. He then turned back to Lyn. "I believe the attempts on your life will persist"

"What should I do?" Lyn asked. I can think of a few things, none useful, but at least I admit they are now.

"Accompany us to Caelin" Kent told her, smiling. "Continuing on this way is dangerous"

"I feel I have little choice but to go with you"

"Excellent, then I guess we leave at Sunrise" Sain told us, smiling as he stood up. Kent followed suit.

"Which reminds me, how are we organising sleeping arrangements?" I asked, looking at Lyn.

"I would like Dark in here with me tonight" Lyn told the knights…ok, that's surprising, I would have thought she'd have wanted a knight in here to tell her more about Lycia.

"Very well, we will wake the pair of you at Dawn, be ready soon afterwards" Kent told us, he gave a quick salute before leaving. Sain, on the other hand, looked downtrodden at the fact that he didn't get his plan done, but left anyway.

I sat down on the second bed, getting my sword off my back and put down next to the bed. The sword I had picked up that day was put alongside it. I took my boots off and threw them, along with my jacket into a corner of the room before getting the book and checking through it, seeing if it had been updated, by candlelight.

"What made you want me in here?" I asked her, flicking through blank pages. The map on the front pages had gone altogether.

"I know you a bit more then I know Kent and Sain" she replied, relaxing on her bed. "Besides, I have something to ask you"

"It's about Caelin isn't it?" I asked her, looking over to her bed.

"Dark…I'm sorry. This changes everything in our plan"

"Don't worry, at least I get to learn a bit about you" I told her, smiling.

"What will you do Dark?" she asked me, getting off her bed, walking over and sitting on the edge of mine.

"It's up to you" I told her, smiling. "I don't mind either way"

"You…want me to decide?" I nodded. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but…" she looked down, hoping to avoid eye contact. "It's going to be so dangerous"

"And like it hasn't been so far" I replied, still smiling as she looked at me, confused. "Who else am I going to train with and who else would put up with a rubbish warrior and tactician such as me?"

"You'll come?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" Take the first hint when it's given to you. I nodded again. "Oh, Dark, Thank you" she threw herself forward and hugged me. "It will be great to have your friendship and aid once again"

"Lyn, who else is going to make sure you guys don't make a deadly mistake, tactically speaking" she looked up at me, smiling. "Now, if you don't mind me bringing it up, I thought you were 16"

"I am"

"Then how come they seem to think your 18"

"Just unlucky I guess" she let me go, standing up again. "Now, if you don't mind ME asking something, where are you from?"

"In a certain context, I'm from another world" I told her, wondering how to word it.

I basically did the best I could to explain my world to her, about how fighting had gone from melee weapons and long drawn out battles, we have gun and machines and short battles. In the middle of explaining my world, Lyn interrupted me.

"This world of yours, so far, sounds…weird" she told me, scratching the back of her head. I just laughed a bit.

"Well, this world to me is weird, wouldn't you say" I retorted, she nodded in agreement. "Besides, I think we both lied to each other on the name issue"

"You mean your name isn't Dark?"

"My real name is Craig, the same name on that silver bracelet of mine"

"So what do I call you then?"

"Just stick with Dark, I prefer that anyway. Bigger question, what do I call you?"

"Just keep calling me Lyn. It is the name I have grown up with, it is the name I will keep for now" she turned her back to me, fiddling with something. "Now, if you don't mind me doing something quickly"

"What?" she drew her sword. "Oh" I drew the sword from it's sheath, standing up. "Let's go then"


	7. you call this early'

Chapter 7:

'You call this early?'

Like I said before, I'm not an early morning person, and so, when I was 'rudely' awoken by sunlight again, I moaned like hell. I rolled out of bed, fell out and hit the floor. Lyn was apparently already awake as she walked over to see what was going on, laughing as she saw me.

"5 more minutes" I told her, half asleep.

"Come on, Dark, we have to get going" the tribeswoman told me.

"5 more minutes, mum, then I'll get up" I felt a hand abruptly grab me and pull me up, and then a sword poked me in the back. "Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up" thankfully I had gone to sleep in what I was wearing yesterday, minus the sword sheaths the boots and the armour on my arms and legs.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Lyn rhetorically asked, letting me go. I turned around, rubbing my back.

"Never had to wake up THIS early before" I told her, yawning. "Remind me to get used to early days"

Lyn just chuckled at this, looking out of the window as I got my stuff together. I struggled with the arm guards and leg guards but not too much, main problem was putting my sheathes, with the swords in them. The one that was to be delivered was put on my back and strapped down tightly (With Lyn's help, almost choking me in the process as the strap was around my neck) there was a knock at the door as we fought with the sheath, both of us stopping and looking at it.

"Lady Lyndis, Sir Dark" Kent's voice spoke on the other side of the door. "Are you two ok? Is anything no?"

"No…just having fun with my stuff" I told him…I think we were having fun.

"We'll be ready in a minute!" Lyn told him, letting go of the sheath. I began to work on it, setting it up so it was diagonally across my back. My normal one was set up as normal.

"My lady, we don't want to tarry much longer" he told us through the door. "For this is still early"

"You call this early? It's midday"

"What?" I asked Lyn

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No"

"Sorry. You were sound asleep, as were the knights, so I left you in here and went around"

OK, I'll agree, this isn't early. But it's early for me on bad days. Moving on, we got our stuff together, putting it mostly into our bags and what not and met outside the inn…well, I say 'we', but really it was me, Lyn and Kent. I held my head with my hand.

"What's happened to him this time?" I asked, looking at Kent.

"Nothing. He normally takes this long in the morning" Kent told us. Both me and Lyn looked at each other at the same time, jaws dropped.

"He's an hour late to leave and what's he doing?" Lyn asked.

"Doing his hair, Mi'lady"

"WHAT!?" me and Lyn both shouted at the same time.

"He spends 30 minutes a day 'getting ready for the ladies' or so he says. All he really does is comb his hair"

"He sends 30 minutes doing his hair?"

"Every day. As soon as he gets up if he can" Lyn was grinding her teeth at this point.

"Alright. I'm going in to get him!" Lyn shouted, starting to march in. I lunged for her, grabbing her arms.

"No Lyn, it isn't worth it!" I told her. She fought against me pulling her, nearly dragging me into the inn.

"If I have to drag him out then he'll have nothing to show the ladies!" Lyn shouted, trying her best to march forward.

"NOT WORTH IT!"

"I'll show that lazy good for nothing…"

"Not worth it!"

"…that you don't impress the ladies with 30 minutes of combing your hair or skill with weapons, you impress them with personality…"

"Not worth it!"

"…and then he's not even that good a knight…heck, was he the only recruit left after Kent!"

"NOT WORTH it! Please Lyn, you have to breath at some point!" she took a quick gulp full of air, I saw Kent just watch us, shaking his head and chuckling a bit.

"I'll show him angel!" Lyn shouted.

"Really my love, you'll show me your beauteous form to me?" we heard Sain ask. We both stopped and saw him at the entrance to the inn holding a rose. "Maybe you should show me over a drink or two"

"Sain! You'd better run!" Lyn got out of my grip, drawing her sword and running towards Sain. The cavalier saw her, panicking, dropping the rose and running away.

"Mi'lady, don't we have places to…" Kent started; I got up and looked at him.

"It's not worth saying anything, Kent" I told him, dusting myself off. "Unless you can get Sain out of here safely with his…little friend, then I guess we'll have to wait for her to calm down"

And so, me and Kent watched the pair, occasionally chuckling at the ways Sain dodged Lyn's sword. What I didn't get was why the pair were running around in a circle, and not in one direction.

"Sir Dark…if I may ask…" Kent started, pulling his horse so he stood next to me. "How many battles experience do you have in war?" oh dear, the question appears.

"Well, I've only fought in one, and that was the one with you two and Lyn" I told him, missing out my tactical experience.

"And as a tactician?"

"To be fair, you probably don't want to know" come on Craig, work out the time's you've played war games.

"How many is it?" quick, say a random big number.

"25" too big.

"25 battles and you don't know about cover the weapon triangle?"

"Hey, I forget a lot of things" the honourable cavalier put his head in his hand.

"We're being ordered around by an inexperience tactician" he moaned.

"Better then nothing…and I haven't failed yet now have I?"

"True"

"Just have faith and trust me. I won't let you guys down"

He took his head out of his hands, nodding and watching the pair again. We will, eventually, set off. But I think we want Lyn in a less…murderous mood.

* * *

had to be a filler somewhere. i thought it would have been entertaining with Sain being obsessed with impressing ladies


	8. the book of mystery

Chapter 8:

The book of mystery

So, with the Cavaliers in tow, Sain and Lyn separated, Lyn calmed down and Sain partially gagged (the threat of losing his claim to impress the ladies shut him up), we moved on from Bulgar, heading to the nearby Shrine to return the stolen blade…that and Lyn wanted to follow tradition and pray to the blade Mani Katti. The road we travelled was dusty and not used too much…heck we only passed a few farmers.

"You know, I have a weird feeling about this book" I told the other three, holding the book open in my hand. I think I probably should have explained a bit more about this book, as all I've really said is it's an old worn leather bound book with loads of blanks pages…especially how I've been carrying the blighter. Well, it's small enough to fit in my jeans pocket, so I'd say about A5, maybe bigger. The maps aren't too detailed, but they have been set up as a little grid, so you know what terrain is where. The second map, me and Lyn had managed to figure out was the first battlefield, where I met her. The first map, from what the guys had told me, was Sacae and the surrounding area.

Two more maps had appeared in said book, a page after the first was the battlefield where Kent and Sain joined our little squad. It was clearly gridded to show what terrain was where again. What was amazing was that there was a map at the back. The guys hadn't told me what it was yet.

"To be fair, Dark, the maps have only just appeared" Lyn told me, peering over my shoulder at the book. "I think even the wisest sage would be amazed and scared by this book"

"In all my years as a cavalier, I have never heard of a book like this" Kent told me, riding his steed alongside Sain so he was between him and Lyn.

"So, for all we know, this book could be cursed" Lyn commented, drawing her sword.

"Lyn, my beloved" Sain started. Both me and Lyn cast him evil glares. "For all we know, it could be a blessing for Dark, as it shows him the battlefield"

"He has a point" I told Lyn, getting rid of my evil Glare.

"True, but he didn't have to say 'beloved'" Lyn told me, sighing.

"So how much further to this shrine then?"

"About half a day at our current pace" Kent told me. Sain span his lance around a bit, showing off as he was bored, obviously.

"Well, considering its nearing nightfall now, I think we may have to set up camp for the night" Lyn replied.

"Why not travel by night?" I asked. The trio looked at me oddly, Sain nearly dropping his lance as he did so. "What? Something on my face?"

"I think in this day and age the answer is obvious, and taking into account what has already happened" Sain told me…ok, maybe it was obvious now.

"Bandits" they nodded. "Well excuse me for being selectively dense"

We travelled a bit further alone the road, passing a few travellers heading towards Bulgar. The amount of weapons they had on them, I wouldn't be surprised they were expecting trouble themselves. Eventually we came across a glade near some lovely trees and a river. This was nearer nightfall then before.

"I guess we're camping here tonight" Lyn commented, the Cavaliers dismounting.

"I'm sorry my lady, this is the best we can do on such a short notice" Kent replied, respectfully bowing.

"It's not that Kent, I thought we'd arrive at the shrine tonight"

"Being a tribeswoman Lyn, surely you're used to sleeping rough on grassy floors" I retorted, resisting the urge to say 'and worse'.

"I know, but I would have liked to return that blade and pray for safety by the end of today"

"Which we will still do, except tomorrow instead" Kent told her, backing me up.

"I know, which will be all the better when we get there"

We set up a quick camp, consisting of a fire and a few bedrolls. It was basically like camping back home…except for the armour, weapons and threat of bandits. We exchanged a few stories of what we have been doing up to this point in our lives. Lyn kept oddly silent, Sain went on with his stories of impressing ladies and Kent…he didn't really tell us much.

He was a cavalier from Lycia, that's as far as he went. No matter how much me and Sain tried to pry, he didn't move from that 'pillar'…evens Sain's annoyance tactic didn't work…

"Come on Kent"

"No"

"I'll be your friend"

"You already are"

"I'll be your best friend"

"I thought you were"

"Changing subject" I interrupted, Sain was starting to go downhill with his begging. "Any idea what this map is?"

Kent stood up and walked over to me, Sain crossing his legs and sitting down where he was. The honourable Cavalier looking at the page as he got close enough. I saw his face change expressions several times as he looked at the book.

"That looks like a map of the continent" he told me, putting his finger on a spot. "We're here in Sacae" he moved his finger along a bit "We're here tomorrow" he then put his finger further along the page on a border near the mountains. "And here is Lycia"

"So this is a map of the continent then?" I asked, just for confirmation.

"Yes"

"Well, it's a good map I guess"

This is the world I'm in? It looks brilliant on the map…why do I have a sinking feeling that we would be all over the place? If this is how it goes in the game, then I sure am in for one hell of a ride across this place. I mean, don't games get harder the later you are into them?

"I think we might want to get an early nights sleep" Lyn told us, putting her sword down next to her. "We're going to be at that shrine tomorrow and I do not want people yawning in front of the high priest"

"I won't" I told her, putting my blades down beside me. "And I have to return the blade the bandits took"

"So we're in agreement" Kent retorted, settling down for the night. "Sain and will alternate watches here, but I don't think we will have any trouble from bandits here"

"If bandits do attack, I'll protect you Lyn" Sain declared, doing one of those heart struck poses.

"Just wake us up" I told him, putting my hands behind my back and looking at the stars, falling asleep almost instantly.

Somehow, it was a dreamless sleep, even though I had loads on my mind. Things like 'how long would I last here?' or 'Am I gonna goof up at some critical moment?'. The biggest point that kept sticking out was this:

How do I get home?

"Dark?" I heard Lyn ask. I opened my eyes to find it was early morning.

"Morning Lyn" I told her, getting into a sitting position and looking around. She was walking towards me from around the river. "How did you know I was up?

"I didn't. You were talking so I presumed you were awake" well, I guess I had some kind of dream.

"How are you?"

"Nervous" well…I guess that can be expecting after being told you're the granddaughter of a lord and you have a scheming grand uncle. "I've…never been outside the plains"

"Well…I guess we can go and see the world together then" I replied, choosing to leave out my previous thought. "So what's this shrine like and what's it to?"

"The shrine is to the sacred sword 'Mani Katti'" she sat down near the smouldering embers that used to be our fire. Kent and Sain were fast asleep; somehow Sain had a rock in his back and still sleeping. "It's custom to pray to the blade on the onset of a long journey"

"Make's sense I suppose" which saint was that back home? St. Christ I think. "So who's the god?"

"Elibe"

"God of…"

"She's a goddess actually, but she's basically THE goddess"

"Well, I guess I have a thing or two to learn then"

"Changing subject" she picked up her sword, quickly drawing it and putting the sheath down.

"I see where this is going" I picked up my sword, drawing it and holding it with one hand across my chest, my free hand behind me to balance I suppose. "May as well try something new"

I stood up, walking a bit away from the 'package' and keeping an eye on Lyn. Is it just me or is she obsessed on training with me? We were just about to start when suddenly:

"Please help!" some one shouted. We turned to see a woman running towards us, arms flailing in the air like a madman. We both picked up our sheathes, putting the blades away and running over to the woman.

"What is it miss?" I asked her. She took deep breaths, arms not flailing.

"Bishop…Shrine…blade…" I would like to explain, the pauses are her breathing.

"Please, calm down and explain it to us" Lyn told her. The woman took more breaths, looking at us with obvious panic.

"The Shrine to Mani Katti has been attacked by Bandits!" she told us, stressing the 'bandits' part. "The bishops in danger"

"We're on it" I told her, running over to Kent and Sain. "Wake up guys, time to move"

"5 more minutes" Sain told me, rolling over. I ran over to him and kicked him.

"What's the matter sir Dark?" Kent asked, and then followed a simple explanation. "Then we must go and help"

"The shrines over this way" Lyn told us, grabbing the 'package' and passing it to me. I caught it and put it on my back again, strapping my normal sword to my side. "We must go and help them!"

I started to pick my stuff up quickly, dropping the book 'just' right so that it opened on a blank page after the last map. The page was changing colour going through the whole rainbow.

"What the?" I started, picking it up.

"Come on Dark, we have to go!" Lyn shouted. I tore my face away from the book, looking at Lyn.

"Coming!" Kent and Sain were already mounted and going along with her. "Wait up!"


	9. Scares, Bandits, what next?

I've just realised how small I was making the battlefields. I mean the first you could practically see the whole field. The second most of it. Now, I must thank Peach the hedgehog for this one. Trails of a teenage tactician I believe her story is called (can't check at the moment as I'm on a laptop with no internet, so will tell you next chapter) and the 'fields are HUGE

The two mountains in the 3rd battle…MASSIVE THINGS.

So I thought it might help.

Chapter 9:

Scares, bandits, what next?

We got to a plain just beyond the place where we met the villager from before. There wasn't that much to see where we were. Kent pulled out a map, showing it to me.

"This is where we are I think" he pointed to a spot on it, just above a village. "If we head south, we could go and check on the villages.

"Makes sense I suppose" I replied. "You and Sain take the two on the right and bottom…rather east and south" he nodded, looking and Sain and pointing where they were going. "Lyn, you and I will go and check on the one in the north west"

She nodded and we all set off. Kent and Sain riding ahead of us. This place was a lot larger then I first thought. I knew the map was on a big scale, but after half an hour of straight running, we finally got to one medium sized house. Lyn stood at the side, hand on her blade. I did the same, except standing in front of the door.

Neither of us knew what might lie beyond.

Now, when you enter a small…medievaly home, what would you expect to see? Swords? Shields maybe? How about ballista?

Yeah…that got me too, but when I open, I was greeted with a ballista in the face. I panicked, only just stopping myself from doing something involuntary as I saw the whole of the massive crossbow. Lyn saw my face obviously, drawing her sword. I look at the end of the weapon, seeing a woman ready to fire…wait…

"W-w-w-wait wait wait wait!" I shout, raising my hands and shaking my head. "It's me! from earlier! Remember!" she looked at me, sighing.

"Oh…it's you" such a great welcome… "Sorry for the ballista" I backed up, Lyn walking in. "so you're going to help the bishop?"

"Yes, the shrine is a place for everyone to worship at" Lyn told her. I fought my way around, looking at the villager.

"Just relax, we'll do everything we can to help them" I told her, smiling.

"Well, maybe this piece of information could help" she pulled a map out of a draw, throwing it over the table…oddly it was a perfect map of the area.

"What would that be?" Lyn asked, the plainswoman looking intently as the villager placed a finger on a stretch of wall.

"This section looked cracked and aged when I walked by it earlier" she told us. "Most of it is still wood so it should break easily" most…

"Thanks for the tip" I told her, nodding. "We'll be sure to save the bishop with this to help us"

I waved to her, leaving after that. Lyn followed me a bit afterwards. I looked around the area again, seeing Kent and Sain riding back. I waved to them as they saw us. Lyn saw them as well, nodding. They stopped their horses next to us.

"Anything good?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"First off, there are some hills to the west of the shrines entrance which horses are, apparently, unable to travel" Kent told us. He turned to Sain, then to me. "So we can't go into the shrine unless we dismount…which isn't exactly something we can do well enough" liar, anyone can fight on foot. But then we know about the loophole in that.

"I was told by some nice young ladies that they would be happy to join us" Sain started. We all looked at him, gobsmacked…that wasn't the info we wanted. "And that the shrine is to a 'Mani Katti', the sword of spirits, and another sword"

"Another sword eh?" I asked him, he nodded. "Any names?"

"Nope…just that it was stolen a few days back by bandits" I looked down and smiled, Lyn looked at me and knew as well. I bet Kent and Sain were the same 'This is the one'

"Well, at least we know it is the missing blade and the shrine it's from" I told her, smiling. "Kent, Sain, head over to the shrine and look at the west wall. Apparently it's damaged and can be broken"

"How do you…" Kent began

"Our piece of information" Lyn told him, Kent stopping and nodding.

"We'll head along the hills towards the front door and draw as much attention as possible" I continued. Everyone looked at me as if I was a madman. "It'll draw the enemy off as you guys break through the wall" I heard them say 'oh' under their breaths as they nodded…thanks for trusting me guys…

"Sain, we ride!" Kent shouted, sending his horse into a gallop and riding off. Sain looked at Lyn.

"Please remain safe my sweet" he told her, winking before doing the same as Kent. I looked at Lyn, and she looked at me.

"Do we have to keep him around?" I asked her.

"He's not that bad when you get used to him" Lyn told me, smiling. "Besides, I can beat him in a spa" I looked away, surprised.

"How'd you figure that out?" I didn't even see the pair fight.

"He struggles to comprehend simple battle tactics. I can beat him with my simplest moves" ok, the reasons there somewhere.

"Ok" I look away again. "Should we just get running, following the wall?"

She nodded, charging ahead of me with her sword at her side. I shook my head, the information of the previous few lines swimming around my mind, like a whirlwind of debris.

I looked at the plainswoman, smiling as I followed her, running full pelt. I don't really know how I'm smiling, knowing that I'm going to be fighting along with my life being on the line. Somehow all these things seem so small when you're playing the game.

After a few minutes, we saw Kent and Sain near a broken section of stone, I repeat, stone wall. How the hell the villagers expect us to break that is beyond me. Sain waved as we ran by, both of us ignoring him…well, I say that, but it seems Kent smacked him again as we both heard him shout out in pain.

Now, after another few minutes we came across the hills in question on the map…and I can safely say they are a lot bigger then those hills you see on the map in the games. Imagine the peak distract if you can…or the Rockies but a bit smaller if your American (I haven't seen the Rockies either) that's how tall these things are, along with a small rocky dirt track. We both stopped, breathing heavily as we saw this.

"This is…going to…be fun" I told her, looking at her with my sword clanging on something.

"If you think...these are big…wait until…you see the…Sacred Tower…of Elmine" she told me, better off then myself. "I've heard…it's over…twice the size…of these ones" that is very hard to imagine I'll admit.

"Well…how do we…go about…climbing this then?"

Lyn started walking ahead of me; hand on her sword in case she saw a bandit. I followed, but drawing the blade instead of holding it in its sheath. The trail was slippery; the rocks were loose and in the way and the air was getting colder. Is this what it's like in this world, the smaller changes being more dramatic height wise? Lyn looked at me, looking concerned.

"Are you going to be ok climbing this?" she asked, stopping.

"I'll be fine. I barely ever trip" I tell her. This leads to a comedic moment when I stand on a loose stone which rolls under my foot. I almost fall over, only just being saved by my sword being point down, landing in the ground and preventing me from falling. I raise an eyebrow after I fall, head near the hilt of the blade. "Ok, seems I'm not so good on hills"

"Perfect timing it seems" she told me. I stood back up, pulling my sword out of the ground.

"Yeah, well, timing is a pain"

As I say this, I see a bandit running down the hill towards Lyn. By instinct (somehow) I run over to her, push her to the side and raise my blade. The bandit slams his axe down on my blade, a loud clang ringing out. The axe blade a few inches from my head. I gasp, my sword hand feeling the strain from the bandit's strength.

"Huh? You're noth'ng but a kid" he taunts, smiling. "Th's'll be quick"

"We'll see about that" I tell him, seeing another bandit behind him. "Lyn, get that one coming along now!"

"On it!" she tells me, drawing her blade and running to meet him.

"You sh'uld've kept her around" the bandit tells me. I jump back, the bandit putting his other hand on his mighty axe.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him, charging back in, holding my blade across my chest. He braces for my attack.

"No kid can be't us" I swing my blade, which he blocks with his axe, almost effortlessly.

"Well I not a kid"

I jump back again as adrenaline kicks in, this time waiting for him to make the move, sidestepping to the left as he did and moving the blade into my left hand. He makes his move, charging at me and swinging his axe downwards. I roll to the right, dodging the mighty blow as his attack breaks the stones. I take the opportunity presented, charging back in and slashing across his shoulder. I hear a familiar sound of steel through flesh, followed by him shouting in pain. I tried to go for a second attack, but he pulled his axe out and blocked it.

My bloodstained blade held the defence, even in my off hand. The bandit looked angry to say the least. The blood on his arm pouring down. Looks like I hit a weak spot. I jump back, jumping forward with my blade over my head, trying to finish the fight.

He smiled, throwing a fist towards me. I took it, involuntary, square in the chest, somehow holding onto my sword as the air was knocked out of me. He kept his fist in my chest, knocking me to the ground, my back erupting in agony from this. I shouted in pain, hearing Lyn's fight nearby. The impact from hitting the ground made me let go of my sword, and now I don't know where it is. The bandit stands on my arms, making sure I can't move them. I struggle like hell to free them, unsuccessfully. He holds his axe above his head as my hand scrambles for the sword.

'Come on. Where is it!? Where is it?!!' the words going through my head as I search for it.

As I finally grab the blade, he begins swinging his axe down. I close my eyes, hoping not to see my fate…

Ching!!

That doesn't sound like an axe going through skin and bone.

I open my eyes, seeing the axe blade WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (sorry but that's how I had to say it) too close for comfort. The axehead is shaking as some force I fail to see holds it back.

Next thing I know, the axe is pushed back slightly, then quickly knocked into the air and finally the bandit himself is slashed 5 times in the chest, blood pouring out as he dies. I do nothing but stare at him as he falls on me, drenching me in blood. He was a heavy guy, and the crimson river flowing out of him was surprisingly warm.

Sense returns a few moments later, as I realise what's going on. I release the blade, putting my hands on the bandit as I try to push him off me. For one, he's a heavy blighter and really hurts at the moment, and second, he's ruining my outfit. I strain away, unable to push him off me.

"Hang on" I hear Lyn say. Next minute the bandit is rolled off me, then rolling down the hillside. I breathe a few times, not moving as Lyn looks at me. "Seems you're not ready to go on your own for now"

"I don't…really care…right now" I say as I stand up, grabbing my blade as I do so. I look down at myself, seeing that most of my front is covered in crimson. "Right now, I'm happy to be alive"

"As you should be" I took my jacket off and examined it, seeing not too much blood on it. It would clean up easily. As for the rest of my clothes…my jeans are the only thing that didn't get drenched, but my bracelets somehow survived.

"He was strong…and he nearly got us"

"I know…and if you hadn't noticed him…" she stopped there, realising what would have happened. "Thank you"

"Just returning the favour" I told her. "Besides, the honourable Kent wouldn't want you injure either" half joke, half observation. Lyn laughed either way. I'm thankful she found the funny side.

We carried on over the hills, getting to the other side rather easily. I looked around, seeing beautiful views of the surrounding area. In the distance was the hut where Lyn and I met, and near that Bulgar. Now, with the setting sun, that makes for one hell of a nice view. Lyn saw it as well, smiling.

We made it to the shrine, seeing Kent and Sain fighting off two axe wielding bandits on foot. Sain wasn't as good as Kent, it has to be said, but despite this, they made quick work of their foes. We walked in, seeing the body of a swordsman on the floor.

"Seems we made it" I told them, smiling.

"Good to see you two in one piece" Kent replied, walking over to me and holding his hand out. "Thank you for keeping the Lady Lyndis safe"

"My angel has returned!?" Sain shouted, looking over at us and seeing Lyn. He ran over to her, entering 'Brock mode' where he tries to woo them. "Ah, my sweet angel, how many hours I've suffered through waiting for thy presence to return to my side…" Kent smacked him at this point.

"Thank you" I told him, the knight nodding. Lyn walked away from Sain, going to the back of the shrine.

"Hello!" she shouted, looking around. "Father! Are you here!?"

"Has help finally arrived?" we heard a voice speak.

"Yes!"

A door in the back of the shrine opened, revealing an old man in robes and a hood over his head. his face showed many years of wisdom and experience, along with plenty of wrinkles. He walked over to Lyn, smiling.

"Thank you for saving me" he told her, bowing.

"It was no problem" Lyn replied, smiling. She looked around, as if something were missing. "The sword…is it…"

"The bandit, Glass, was unable to remove it. He tried to many times but continually failed"

"Actually, speaking of swords" I pulled the shrine sword off my back, holding it out as I walked over to the bishop. "I believe this is one of yours"

"That it is my child" he took the blade from my hands, holding it with care. "Come, for this day's events, I shall show you the blade"

I looked at Lyn, seeing her smile excitedly as the priest lead her through the door. I scratched the back of my head as Kent and Sain walked next to me.

"I don't get what's so special about some sword" I told them, walking through the door which led to stairs.

"It's a sacred sword, a blade that once belonged to Saint Elimine" Kent told me, looking impressed as we walked through stone architecture areas. "And the religion of Saint Elimine isn't really known outside of Sacae"

"And…that impresses me how?"

"You'll understand one day, sir Dark" he told me, looking away. "One day in your life"

What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

It's been ages since I updated this…now it's probably going to be ages before I do so again.

Hope not.


	10. sword of spirits

I have a feeling I may enter the dreaded 'Stu' territory.

Chapter 10:

Moon sword of spirits

Black sword of chaos

The stairs carried on for what felt like an hour. The old bishop and Lyn leading the way, Kent, myself and Sain following behind. I looked between the two knights, seeing a few wounds on them, which would heal nicely I suppose.

"Do you two mind if I ask something?" I asked. They both looked at me, Sain's lance catching the stairs. "How did you break that stone wall?"

"Oh, that" Kent started, looking at Sain. "You explain"

"It was made of a very thin stone, hence the damage" he explained…thin stone? "It didn't take too long for us to smash it with out weapons" still…thin stone?

"That's what you get for using stone from Valor" Kent continued.

"What's wrong with stone from Valor?" even though I should have asked where or What Valor is.

"No one knows, but some people claim it has some…magic removed from it?" Kent looked odd as he said that. "It's a lot of rubbish if you ask me. Removing magic. Hah, I've heard better from Sain and his heroic stories alone" ouch…wait…magic…

"Aye, and I'm sure that…HEY!" Sain finally twigged on.

I was deep in thought about magic…so much so that I didn't notice the false step (the one that's higher then the others) and fell down the remaining few…thankfully, Lyn and the Bishop had gotten off the stairs. And there weren't too many steps left. When I hit the bottom (face down) I heard no more footsteps, almost as if they had stopped to see what had happened.

When I finally got back up, it turns out I was right, they had stopped and looked at me. Sain was laughing like hell, Kent had…face palmed, Lyn was trying hard not to laugh and the bishop looked amazed at such an act of…folly.

"Forgive me, didn't know about the step" I told him, brushing myself down. A strange darkness filled the room, then faded.

"Be careful when going back up, my child" he told me. I had a feeling he was more annoyed then he let on, but Kent's face palmed…look made me think again, before he had a chance to slap me. Did any of them notice the darkness?

After a bit more walking, heading through the underground part of the chapel (which for a simple chapel has LOADS of underground chambers with fine architecture as Kent would say, along with hundreds more darkness voids) we eventually enter a chamber with a pedestal in the centre of the room, an altar on the other side from us with a blue sheath, holding a sword with a beautiful blue handle, both imprinted with a symbol of the moon, placed upon it. The pedestal had a blue staff made of crystal in it.

"That's Mani Katti" Kent whispered to me, pointing at the blade. "The spirit sword, only to be drawn by whosoever it chooses"

"The sword chooses it's owner?" he nodded. "How can it…"

"That is a question you'll find the answer to in your own time" did he even know what I was going to ask. I was going to say 'how can it do that sort of thing?' Maybe he did actually know.

As the bishop returned the blade I had given him to the altar, he smiled. Lyn bowed as he turned back, Kent and Sain going on one knee. I felt a tug on my jacket from Kent, so followed suit…probably not the best thing to do when the front of your outfit is coated in blood…then again I'm surprised I haven't offended him already.

"The blade has returned" he speaks, finally. "If you wish, I shall permit you to touch the blade" Lyn nods, going from her bow to walking forward. As soon as she gets close enough, she puts a finger on the sheath.

Suddenly a blinding white flash fills the room. We all gasp, myself and the knights stand up, drawing swords and taking defensive positions near Lyn and Father. I scanned the room, hoping to find something…well, not hoping, but making sure. The priest has failed to move his eyes away from Lyn and the sword.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day" he exclaims, looking excited.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Please Father, tell us, what is happening" Lyn begged. The old man laughed.

"The sword is calling out to its owner" he told her…what? "The sword has looked into Lyn's soul and found her worthy"

"Come again?" I didn't catch that. I thought he said 'the sword has looked into Lyn's soul and found her worthy'.

"The sword wishes to travel with you" huh? "You are the sword's owner"

"But the sword belongs to the shrine" Lyn protested. "I couldn't possibly…"

"If you require proof, then draw the sword"

I raise an eyebrow, and then turn to Lyn. She turns to me as well. I shrug at her, the words 'draw it' going through my head. She sighs, looking to the sword.

"If this sword does choose me…" she began, picking up the weapon. "…Then I shall accept" she draws the sword, letting the sheath go. The blade glows with a bright white, almost unearthly, colour. The plainswoman runs her free hand along the blade, feeling the weight of the blade. "It came out…almost effortlessly"

"And so, the blade has chosen its owner" the bishop spoke. We turned to him, Sain and Kent having lowered their weapons. "Lyndis of the proud people of Sacae, I wish you well on your travels"

So we got the 'sword of spirits' that easily? Wow, if that was a major objective in the game, we're set. (No, I haven't played the game that much) heck that would mean that going to Caein…!!! No…could it be that easy?

"We'll go and get our horses" Kent told Lyn, grabbing Sain's ear and dragging him out amid protests and lots of 'ouchouchouch'. As soon as he left ear shot, I turned to the bishop, putting my blade away.

"Father, what is the second blade?" I asked. Lyn and the old man turned to me.

"The blade?" he asked. I nodded. "That is a sword called Sulphariam, the black sword of blood" black sword of blood eh. "It was sealed in here until the day one could answer its call"

"It's call?" Lyn asked.

"Oh yes, the one who will hear its call will…"

"Is it see darkness a lot?" I ask. He looked surprised as I said that. as did Lyn.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say it's been occurring a lot" I turned to the blade, looking at it. "And is there some lore about how only one person may draw?"

"If someone, other then the rightful owner draws it, the blade's weight will as much as Lead."

"Seems like one hell of a curse" I looked at Lyn. "I hate to be a pain but…" I grabbed the blade (RESPECTFULLY) and passed it to her. She caught on, passing me Mani Katti.

Ok, have a quick guess how you think It went.

Now this is how it went.

As I tried to draw Mani Katti, I found that, no matter how hard I tried, the blade was stuck. Lyn had more luck with Sulphariam, but when she drew it, it…well, sunk. Straight to the ground. And there was a massive clatter as it did so. The bishop laughed as Lyn struggled to put the blade away.

Ok, I've missed out on describing it, but the blade is black, with a skull on the hilt. The sheath has a black wing, as does…rather, is the left side of the sword. I draw the sword, holding it easily.

"That's not so hard" I remarked, smiling and doing a few practise swings. "Easy to use to"

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever even begin to imagine that these two swords would find there owners at all, never mind the same day" the bishop exclaims, smiling. "I pray you use these swords to aid people"

"I will" I told him, smiling.

"And…might I aid Sulphariam's new wielder with…a chance of clothes?"

I look down at myself, seeing the blood stains on my clothes from before…yeah, I'm gonna need a new set.

"If you would, I would prefer to have something…warrior like" I told him. he nodded, leading me on…

* * *

To save time, imagine the rogue from FE8.I look like that now with a long sword and black armour (sweet)

And, when I started this story, I hadn't really gotten far, as I've said. So the remark about the 'main objective of this game' can still apply.


	11. memories

Ok, I've decided against using the FE8 rouge as my look. I'll show in text style.

* * *

Chapter 11

Memories

We had left the plains about…10 days ago now. Our path was littered with trees, ancient ruins and springs. We were now headed south-west, towards the border between Sacae and Lycia, according to Kent. However, to travel through the area, you need to be ready for anything.

Especially bandits.

As we travelled by day and rested at night, me and Lyn got used to our new weapons, doing a spa against each other every night, making sure we varied our styles. She stuck to her samurai style, but made sure that the attacks would catch the enemy off.

I took the relaxed path, holding my blade low, almost parallel to my leg, when not fighting. She came at me, swinging her blade down. I shot my arm up, blocking her swing. Wow, that was easy. I span round, hitting her blade again, knocking it to the side.

I was amazed, getting that much skill so quickly. Was it the blade? Or was it just me getting used to the weapon? Whatever it was, it would prove useful. As I for one don't want to die in battle.

Lyn looked at me after my move, smiling.

"You've gotten better, Dark" she told me. I smiled back, resting the blade on my shoulder.

"You know it" I told her. She grabbed her sword, never looking away.

"work on your offensive strikes though, I felt a slight bit of weakness as you swung then, and that can mean the difference between disarming, or life, and putting your for off or worse"

"Got it"

Oh yeah, whilst I remember, you know the priest who I got Sulphariam off also gave me new clothes, right? Well they are great. My right side, my sword arm, has a new shiny steel plating armour for the arm; the hand has a fingerless glove. My chest has leather, with a plate over the heart. My left arm is loose, only covered by the leather jacket. My legs are covered in a solid leather material, lighter then leather, but as tough as steel, apparently. Something tells me he was duped. Either way, it is tough. I got that far. My boots are still intact, thankfully, so I should be fine travelling.

"So do you think I could move on my own now?" I asked her, probably wording it wrong. I wanted to not be babysat any more.

"You can, but don't stray too far from us, alright?" she told me. I nodded, spinning my sword as I put it away.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" I told them, walking back to the fire.

"You've come along well, Sir Dark" Kent told me. I sat down, nodding to him.

"Hard to believe I've come this far in 10 days"

"Just make sure you keep the Lady Lyndis safe with that skill" of course I will. I owe her big time.

"Lady Lyndis won't need Dark with me around" Sain bragged, spinning his lance around. "I doubt she'd need you either Kent, what with my skill" Sain, if you have skill, I'm a god…and I don't see any supernatural followers, do you? I chose to hold that opinion in; after all, we do need Sain…despite his…failings.

"So what is Lycia like?" I asked. Lyn sat down; looking around to make sure nothing was near. "People wise"

"Lycia…well, the best way to put it is that a majority of the people are kind hearted, brave and hard working" Kent told us. He looked up as he said that, looking at the stars. "A few, however, would disrupt the peace when the lords have their own disputes" bandits.

"The women are the most beauteous people you could ever find" Sain blurts out. I grab a nearby rock and throw it at him, hitting him in the head. He shut up. I looked at Lyn, seeing her grinding her teeth.

"What about our destination?" I was interested to know, seeing as we would be going there, and Lyn was supposed to be the next in line to get it.

"Caelin is the best of the whole Lycia alliance" Kent boasted. He smiled, looking at us. "The people are always willing to help. The soldiers are well trained and do their jobs, no questions asked, even fighting off bandits when off duty. The prices are fair and the soils are fertile"

We talked long into the evening about the province, basically about its military disposition and policies. It was mostly peaceful, keeping a standing force in order to maintain order. Nothing more. Lyn was the first to sleep, amazingly. Followed by Kent and Sain.

I volunteered for first watch, finding that I couldn't sleep from excitement. I grabbed my sword, looking at its design. Admiring its beauty. So I'm now a fighter and a tactician… wow. Now I've got to make sure I don't fail, otherwise…

I shivered, the thought ending itself. I put my sword back, looking at the stars. Each one lighting our way, showing us what lies in the future, if you believe in that kind of thing. Maybe one day, someone can tell me my future by them.

I woke Kent up when it was his turn to go on watch, falling asleep as soon as I lay down, arms behind my head. For some reason, my last thought was watch order. Me, then Kent, then Lyn, then Sain. Why I thought that, I don't know. I guess I'm starting to think more…what's the word? Tactically. I think…

I awoke at dawn, Sain practising with his lance, showing off with some random tricks. I rubbed my eyes, getting used to the sunlight. I felt something strange, excluding my armour. (Amazingly, metal doesn't rust in this world…either that or we haven't left long enough)

I look to my right, seeing my arm outstretched and…well, Lyn lying down on it. She was fast asleep, looking away from me. I raised an eyebrow after seeing the plainswoman, wondering why she had moved so close. Sain saw me, ignoring my look and continuing.

Had she gotten cold during the night? I thought it was a bit nippy, but not too bad. Then again, I am wearing warmer stuff then her. Kent awoke, shooting up and gathering his things.

"Hey, Kent" I whispered. He didn't hear me. "Kent" he turned around, seeing me and looking confused.

"Sir Dark, while this is a good, but cold morning" he started, walking towards me. "Now is not the time to be enjoying the Lady Lyndis' company"

"Like I chose this" I told him. I then felt her shift a little. "I'm surprised she got comfortable on my arm, considering the amount of STEEL ON IT" no the last part wasn't shouted, just stressed. Lyn shifted a bit more, rolling off my arm.

I breathed a sigh of relief, lifting my arm and sitting up. Kent dragged me away from her, not letting me stand up before hand. I only just grabbed my swords before they fell from my reach. He stopped the other side of where we left the fire, letting me go.

"Sir Dark, I can understand how you feel, just coming of age" Kent started…why does that sound familiar? "But you must keep your emotions in check. The Lady Lyndis and yourself must be focused when in combat"

"Kent, I have no clue what you're on about" I told him, standing up and strapping my swords to my back. "But I will stay focused on the job at hand. You just make sure you keep your sword and spear skills sharp"

He nodded, walking away whilst pulling something out of his pouch. I looked at Sain, seeing him walking over to me. Oh god, please, not another lecture or useless banter. He placed his spear on his shoulder, smiling.

"So, were you warm last night, Dark?" he asked me, inquisitively.

"Sain, I don't know what happened" I told him, raising my hands defensively. "All I know is what I saw when I went to sleep and when I woke up"

"Well, I'm judging by the contented look on her face to say that she enjoyed your company" ok, now I think he is starting to deviously insinuate what I think he is.

"What!?" I asked, nearly shouting. "Sain, nothing happened last night. You were on watch after her, and Kent was on watch between us, so how could we have done…anything?"

"I'm sure a clever man like yourself could have thought of something" Sain, please shut up. "I'll take your word for it this time though" thank you.

Eventually, Lyn woke up, a surprised look on her face as she saw where she was. I told her what had happened and she…well…flat out denied it, blaming it on Sain. I remember hearing something from the bishop. 'The proud people of Sacae never lie'. Well, I guess I'll have to take her word for it. Sain did deny doing the act though.

We travelled on, an uncomfortable atmosphere between all of us. Kent thinks I'm in love with Lyn. Sain is playing jokes on us, and Lyn seems to like the warmth of someone next to her…we're turning into a bunch of right characters, are we not? So we have the valorous but useless Sain, the brave, honourable and stern Kent, and the proud Sacaen warrior, Lyn.

And where do I fit in? I see myself as the brains of the outfit. The one who makes the plans for the guys to carry out. While, yes, I can fight, I don't see myself as a warrior yet. Maybe in a couple of battles after I get a lot more experience, then, and only then, can I even contemplate calling myself a warrior.

After a while, we entered the Border Mountains between Bern and Sacae…the only path between our current location and Lycia. This means heading into Bern in order to make it into the country of Lycia, and from what Kent told us, it wasn't a nice place to be.

Bern didn't hold power, neither did Lycia, and Sacae didn't either.

A thief's paradise as far as most are concerned. But our danger if we weren't careful.

We followed the road. The map Kent was reading said that the road led us to a village on the lower side of the peaks, where we would be able to collect supplies. If we missed it, we'd be trumped and most likely doomed. The only path is through them. Good for trade though.

When we got to the village…shock and horror awaited us.

Kent and Lyn were leading at the time. I was checking through my book with Sain alongside. We stopped, looking at what should have been a thriving town.

Instead…it was ruins. Fresh by the look of the bodies. Blood still oozed from their warm bodies. Lyn was frozen to the spot for a few seconds, before running head long in. Kent tried to stop her, but I followed her.

"Search for ANY survivors!" I shouted to him, going by him. "I'll take care of Lyn" he nodded, riding off to the east, Sain west and myself and Lyn north.

The place looked like it had been sacked (that's looted and destroyed to you and other normal people…when what's happened to me happens to you, you stop thinking your normal) the people looked like they had died defending themselves from something. I saw old men, young men, middle aged men, soldiers, civilians…women…children…the list goes on…

I found myself fighting back tears as I realised what had caused this. Examining one of them led to one strong conclusion.

Axes. Heavy and swift. Bandits had been here.

I looked at one body and instantly regretted it, seeing it cut into 6 pieces. May he rest in peace. If anyone tells a cheap joke about pieces then you'll have to answer to me. I fought back vomit, looking away.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked myself. Whoever does this kind of thing isn't human…no where near. I heard crying nearby, looking around. "Hello!" the crying continued. I walked around, trying to pin point the sound. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help!" I looked at an old inn, hearing the sound from within. The door was broken off so I walked in.

On the floor was Lyn, kneeling over the body of a baby, crying her heart out. I walked over to her, putting my arm around her.

"How can they do this?" she asked me. I shook my head, not knowing the answer. "How can any human being do this?"

"I don't know" I told her. She looked at me, a MASSIVE amount of sorrow in her eyes.

"How can anything like this happen?"

"I don't know" I told her, closing my eyes. "But it does…and we have to live with it"

"Lady Lyndis…Sir Dark" I turned around, seeing Kent and Sain. "I'm afraid…we found…no survivors…" he closed his eyes, looking at the ground. "No one was left" I looked away from him, letting Lyn go and standing up.

"Do you know of any band of brigands that would do this?" I asked. Kent and Sain shook their heads.

"I do" Lyn spoke, fighting back her tears whilst standing up, still looking down. "Taliver"

"Taliver?" Kent asked. Wow, I guess he doesn't know for once.

"They are the most ruthless or bandits" Lyn informed us, turning towards us. "They will kill anyone, no mercy" she looked to the side, holding her arm. "My people died at their hands" I haven't heard this bit before. "My father was chieftain of our tribe, and I was his daughter. But one day…they came…" she stopped, a tear falling to the floor. "One night…it took only one night to kill off most of my tribe" three more now fell. "Our survivors numbered less then 7" wow, that's not a lot. "I tried to take over from my father, but the others were old fashioned…they would never allow a woman to lead" she let 5 more go, before looking up, wiping her eyes. "No…I will not cry anymore…I am done with tears"

"Lyn…" I spoke. She stopped me, looking at us.

"I vow, one day, I will return. And then, I will snap them under me like twigs under a horses hoof" she clenched her hand.

"When you do, remember to bring me along" Kent told her. She looked at him, surprised.

"Kent?" she asked.

"And don't forget me" Sain chipped in.

"Sain?"

"And where would you be without your tactician and apprentice?" I asked her. She smiled

"You too Dark?"

"Damn straight. I'll help you avenge the Lorca" I punch my chest in a warrior fashion. "And you know that I owe you"

She looked down and smiled, 7 tears falling to the ground. She stopped, looking at us and moved her mouth as if to say something. Suddenly we heard a scream outside. All of us looked towards it.

"Someone survived?" I asked, drawing Sulphariam.

"We have to help them" Lyn told us, running outside. Kent and Sain followed, then me.

I'm not going to let the screamer die as well. Not after seeing all of this.

* * *

Well. This should be fun. Not only have I had a run in with Kent. I've had Lyn on my arm and seen loads upon loads of death.


End file.
